A New Sage has Awakened
by UnexpectedChanges
Summary: countless times in different timelines, we saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting each other...we saw how many times both of them would win or lose or even end in draw, especially in their battle at the valley of the end...in this timeline however, something new and unexpected happened that not even the gods saw coming, an event that created a unique set of events...a new timeline has born
1. Prologue

**A New Sage has Awakened**

A Long Time Ago...the world was absorbed by darkness and war, the world was practically in a dark descend to destruction and things were looking grim for humanity, unaware that their sins will be their ultimate downfall.

The humans conflicts were ranging and one sole tree, was observing the human downfall with indiference.

This was the god tree, a powerful tree that grows in earth that has been soaked in the blood of countless battles for a LONG time.

Due to its massive size and the conditions under which it is grown, the God Tree is revered by some cultures; humans used to worship the God Tree of Earth as a sacred pillar that extended into the heavens.

Every thousand years, God Tree produce a "chakra fruit", which human legend holds are never to be touched.

Humanity was unnaware of how wrong that fact was and the earth will not be prepared for what was going to happen...one certain woman coming from a powerful family, decided to settle down in this world.

Her name was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the matriarch of the family, the Otsutsuki, a family of extra-terrestial beings from other dimensions.

Kaguya Otsutsuki saw the world state and Kaguya, longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts.

For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree.

Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess and had settled down amongst humans, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura.

As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held ultimately corrupted her.

This eventually led her to madness as she created her ideal of peace by trapping her victims in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which changed her public image from that of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon.

As the time passed...Kaguya, In a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her chakra, She combined with the God Tree itself and turned against them in the form of the monstrous Ten-Tails.

Their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon.

Hamura later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while Hagoromo stayed in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū.

Humanity revered Hagoromo for his role in stopping the Ten-Tails and came to regard him as the "Sage of Six Paths".

He shared his chakra with them and taught them ninshū, a way by which they could use their chakra to understand each other and preserve the peace.

Towards the end of his life, he divided his chakra into the nine tailed beasts, his way of ensuring that the Ten-Tails and thus Kaguya would never be reborn.

Before he died, he passed over his eldest son, Indra, and entrusted his mission of peace to his youngest son, Asura.

Hamura would also die, but not before entrusting his fellow Ōtsutsuki with watching over humanity.

Hagoromo and Hamura's respective legacies were corrupted over the following millennium: on Earth, Hagoromo's ninshū was re-purposed as ninjutsu, which the humans and the Ōtsutsuki's own descendants (the Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyūga, and Kaguya clans) used for war, initiating the age of shinobi; on the Moon, the Ōtsutsuki split into "Main" and "Branch" families, the latter of whom wrongly believed that Hamura wanted them to destroy the Earth if humans were found to be unworthy of Hagoromo's teachings. The Branch family warred against the Main family over their different interpretations and eventually emerged victorious, though they were left on the brink of extinction from the fighting.

One of the most prominent issues regarding the corruption, started with Hagoromo's sons.

Indra Otsutsuki and Ashura Otsutsuki, and their never ending battle.

Indra was the first son of Hagoromo, and inherited his strong genes.

From a young age, he demonstrated a great aptitude towards ninshū and anything else he applied his mind to, Due to his prowess, he led a solitary life as he felt no need to depend on others.

As a child, Asura lived in the shadow of his genius older brother Indra Ōtsutsuki.

Having displayed no natural talent himself, Asura came to realise the value of others and the power of the friends and allies he made.

Eventually, he awakened his own power which equalled Indra's own.

After seeing their sons life and getting old, he decided to choose who will be his sucessor, unaware of the consequences this will have in the future.

Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them ninshū.

The older son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary.

The younger son, Asura Ōtsutsuki, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way.

Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace.

Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his Creation of All Things Technique to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name.

As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept him alive, some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities.

Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. Hagoromo eventually sealed the husk of the Ten-Tails within the moon.

On his deathbed, he chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated by Black Zetsu, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants.

This event caused both of their decendants to inherit their wills and continue the fight for centuries, for so long, both decendants became prominent shinobi clans, The Uchiha Clan(Indra Decendants) and The Senju(Ashura Dencendants).

After that, the time became a blur of fight and violence, generating a war between clans.

During an unknown point in time, part of the Senju Clan grew bored of the fight, finding it pointless, so they separated from the clan and decided to start again as the Uzumaki Clan and settled down in Uzushiogakure, developing skills on their own and becoming a force to be reckoned with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Centuries Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madara Uchiha engaged his old friend and rival Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage in a battle to the death to decide who would be the Hokage and lead the village of their dreams, the dreams they created as children.

Armed with the power of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Kyuubi no Kitsune as his pet, Madara could very well win... if he was battling a normal opponent.

Hashirama Senju was known as the 'God of Shinobi' the strongest man in the world. The Hokage was known for having a powerful kekki genkai, the wood release by simultaneously using Water release and Earth release was the Senju leader able to create forests and jungles in a barren landscape. The wood release also allowed him to restrain and control Bijū, tailed beasts, chakra monsters, whatever you want to call them.

History was repeating itself yet again. The descendants of the two sons of the Rikudō Sennin (sage of six paths) were spilling blood again thanks to their different ideals.

The older sons belief that power secured peace became 'The Curse of hatred' that most if not all Uchiha would inherit.

While the younger sons belief that love was the true way to achieve peace transformed into 'The Will of Fire', an ideal that all in the Hidden Leaf village would learn and accept.

The two powerhouses assaulted each other with powers none thought were capable. Cutting mountains, splitting the landscape and overall destruction was what created the valley.

But even with the power of the Kyuubi under his belt, and the strength of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Madara... lost the battle.

Stabbed in the back, by a man that was once his friend.

Betrayed by his clan... his family, seen as a pariah who would rekindle the flames of war, called the person that stole his brothers eyes. Had lost everything when he felt the cold metal of a sword pierce his chest.

In remembrance of the conflict that happened all those years ago two statues were erected. One of Hashirama and the other of Madara holding the seal of confrontation.

The place where Hashirama Senju defeated the kyuubi.

And the place where Madara died.

Or so everyone thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Present Day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Valley of the End.

An ancient battleground to two gods of shinobi, also a place where ideals clashed.

The valley was like a large scar upon the land, a titanic clash that shook the boundaries of the ninja world and beyond.

It was in silence, everything was quiet…except for the sound of a battle in the middle of the field.

We can see a pair, fighting with everything they got.

One of them was the Last Loyal Uchiha and a Prodigy in the ninja arts, Sasuke Uchiha, he had fled from Konohagakure in order to gain more power by going to Orochimaru, his reason to do this was to become stronger and gain the power to kill his brother and avenge his nearly extinct clan which was massacred by said brother.

Uchiha Sasuke was aware that even with his curse seal, he was still far away from ever thinking about fighting his brother, Sasuke knew that fact and he needed more power, NOW.

Also, he was leaving for other reason, pride, he was leaving the village because his pride wouldn't accept that his deadlast teammate, Naruto Uzumaki became stronger tan him in a few months and his pride will not allow that, especially if said teammate was the dead last of his class.

The other one was, Uzumaki Naruto. The most hyperactive, knucklehead and unpredictable blonde ninja that wore a terrible orange ninja suit(probably the only clothes he has).

Naruto, also was the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, a monster fox of incredible power with the size of a mountain, was sealed inside of him when he was a newborn by the late yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze and his father, but he doesn't know that.

Naruto also happen to have a pretty bad life, his whole life has been ostracized by the villagers, looked down upon or being glared with hatred and fear, even as far to get beaten down sometimes by drunkards or drunk shinobis, to hide his pain, he created a psychological mask to seal away his pain and suffering and even hatred…with time that mask became his personality.

Naruto's skill as a ninja wasn't good, in fact they were terrible, that was because the teachers at the academy were constantly trying to tamper and sabotaje his learning and training, Iruka was the only teacher that was willing to teach naruto but that was when it was too late to do anything about it and couldn't help naruto when it mattered, also he was one the few people around the village to acknowlegde naruto as person and not as a fox.

We can see this 2 fighting and clashing with all their might…

When sasuke left the village, the godaime hokage Tsunade Senju, assigned a recovery team, which was compose by Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Choji and Uzumaki Naruto.

They pursued the Uchiha endlessly through the land of fire, which ended in each squad member sacrificed themselves in order to fight the sound four, the unexpected coming of Kaguya Kimimaro caused problems but the unexpected apparition of Rock Lee, Naruto was able to go after Uchiha Sasuke without ANY intereference.

And now we find ourselves seeing this battle, were 2 friends are clashing with all of their power and both of them, unaware of the fact about their blood clashing again in this seemingly eternal battle.

A punch conected directly into naruto's face as a kick connects into sasuke's ribs, both of them flying backwards a few metters from the sheerforce of the attack.

"what's up dobe?, that's ALL you can do?" said Sasuke smirking while trying to supress the pain in his ribs as he looked at naruto with his sharingan active.

"not even close…" said Naruto smiling while wipping the trail of blood out of his face with this arm as he looked sasuke with red eyes and slitted pupils.

"hehehe…this is getting interesting, since when you have become this strong?" said Sasuke as he started to run torwards naruto as he pulled a dozen of kunai and shuriken at high speed.

Naruto saw that and substitued himself with kage bushin and hide underwater, as the clone got hit Sasuke jumped backwards as naruto tried to knock him out with a uppercut…only for sasuke to make a spin and kick naruto in his gut, as naruto was in mid air, sasuke tried to punch a few times naruto, only for naruto to try a drop kick on sasuke, sasuke saw that and prepared to evade the drop kick only for naruto to use his other leg and kick him in the chin, sending him flying torwards hashirama statue and crashing in the statue's leg.

"…I have always been strong, just that I didn't know how to bring it out." said Naruto as he dashed torwards the uchiha only to see a purplish aura coming from the cráter, he charged a rasengan to hoping it would be enough to knock the uchiha out. As he saw the uchiha glowing with a purplish aura with a strange fire like marks glowing and spreading he heard the uchiha smirk.

Faster than naruto could react, sasuke kicked him in the guts in mid air, naruto gasped in as he was send flying upwards the head of hashirama statue, naruto tried to react by trowing a tag seal bomb to sasuke…only for the uchiha to appear in mid air…

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " muttered the uchiha, as he launched a giant ball of fire, naruto unconciously started to power up his chakra as he protected himself by crossing his arms in front of his face, the giant fire ball blasted naruto torwards the head of hashirama statue and exploding there.

As sasuke landed on the statue's head, he was surprised by a naruto getting up from the blast and glaring him with a menacing and unnatural gaze, his clothes have tears and burnmarks everywhere as his arms have 1st to 2nd degree burns.

Sasuke stood there, gazing with his sharingan over naruto while the curseseal marks spread through all his body as an purplish aura of power surrounded him.

"Impressive" said Sasuke, surprising naruto.

"you really are special…one of the strongest guys I have ever faced" continued Sasuke "I know it, that no matter what I do, you will never give up" ended sasuke with a smile.

"you're damn right" smirked naruto as he started to recharge his chakra.

"I'm curious, you don't have a reason to do this" said Sasuke as he gazed naruto.

"what are you talking about!?, you bastard, just wait until I kick your butt and drag you back to the village" said Naruto with determination " I promised to bring you back no matter what and I never go back on my words, because that's my ninja way!"

"…the same village that hates you?" said Sasuke coldly and surprising naruto.

"w-wha-" said Naruto shocked.

"you didn't think I didn't noticed? I admit it took me a time but I noticed it after your graduation" said Sasuke "now that I see it, you don't have any reason at all to protect or even be loyal to that village, why are you doing this?".

Naruto glared at Sasuke while his hair shadowed his face.

"I mean, kakashi barely trained you and the same could be said by certain toad summoner, you did ALL the training by yourself didn't you? It has always been that way, in fact nobody actually trained you, you did that all by yourself" said Sasuke "is impressive you got that far by yourself, I recognize your strenght"

"damn it…" muttered Naruto under his ragged breath as he started to get angry.

"you said earlier that you were going to bring me back isn't it? It was Sakura who begged you that, isn't it?" said Sasuke with narrowed eyes as if suspecting something.

"h-how did you know that?" said Naruto shocked.

"When I was leaving the village, she found and tried to make me stay, more like forcing me to stay, saying that she loved me and that she was actually willingly to betray the village by saying that she will go with me" said Sasuke glaring at the distance.

"…" Naruto couldn't believe that, Sakura actually manipulated him into doing this? After all that…

"you are more alone that you think naruto…after all the suffering that people made you pass, you still call them your friends?, kiba, ino, sakura, neji… all the konoha 12 made you suffer, in fact, all of the leaf made you suffer" said Sasuke as he saw naruto getting angrier.

Naruto feeling the wrath coursing through his body he started to remember those moments.

"I least let you be,going as far to only remark your faults" said Sasuke "you don't have any reason to do this"

"shut up…" said Naruto as he started to feel how his emotions started to mix and conflicts with each other.

"you will never be able to beat me" said Sasuke as his sharingan started to spin.

"shut up" said Naruto as the kyuubi chakra started to surround him.

"so…stop trying and give up" said Sasuke ominously.

Naruto opened his red eyes and glared against Sasuke sharingan, the kyuubi power covering him as the red caustic aura started to burst and screamed.

" **I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO THE VILLAGE EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE ON YOUR BODY** "

"I guess is going to be the hard way…" said Sasuke.

But before sasuke could react, naruto dashed torwards him and punched him the chest and send him flying torwards the lake at high speeds.

In mid air Sasuke managed to react on time and land safely on the lake and went through a series of handseals.

" **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** " screamed Sasuke as multiple soccer sized fireballs were aimed at naruto, who was in mid air and dashing torwards Sasuke.

Naruto saw multiple fireballs and roared, cancelling the jutsu and went at high speed directly to sasuke.

Sasuke dashed forward as Naruto tried to punch Sasuke, only for Sasuke to counter it with a kick, then furiously both started delivering a rapid and sucessive array of taijutsu at full speeds, with naruto being the one with the upper hand, this went on for a full minute until sasuke opened naruto's defensed and kicked him straight in the stomach…only for naruto to headbutt his chest and send him flying again torwards a rocky wall.

As naruto was regenerating fast, Sasuke eyes suddenly matured and could see from the cráter that naruto wasn't blurring out anymore, he could see him at last.

Sasuke jumped and evaded sucessfully naruto's attack and drop kicked him directly into his head, naruto withstood the force and used his claw on his left arm to throw him away and slash him in the process but the uchiha saw it and jumped backwards as he launched a dozen of kunai with tag bomb seals.

Naruto dashed torwards the kunai and evaded every single one of them and punched sasuke in the face and crashed him near the hand of madara's statue, Naruto dashed torwards sasuke as he felt more power flowing through him.

Sasuke got up as he felt his curse mark pulse with power and hatred, he felt naruto in front of him and went through a rapid handseal sequence.

" **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu** " screamed Sasuke as a explosion of fire covered part of the zone.

Sasuke stood there, shocked to his core as naruto stood there, paralysed and in shock, that was until naruto started falling backwards…sasuke suddenly felt his arm being grabbed as naruto pulled him and punched him in the stomach.

Both of them snapped out of it and started fighting while falling, as naruto's kyuubi chakra started to resurface stronger than ever, sasuke managed to kick him and send him into the bottom of the lake.

As sasuke landed on the feet of madara's statue safely, he felt naruto's power rising and got surprised by a giant red hand of caustic chakra and got punched straight into the legs of madara, making a cráter on it.

Sasuke felts naruto's hand on his neck and heard him.

" **Sasuke, I will defeat you** " said naruto ominously.

As Sasuke heard those words, he felt rage but then started smirking.

"to think you have pushed me this far…I'm proud of you" said Sasuke" I don't have idea what will happen after this but is the only thing that will make sure…that you will **lose** "

Sasuke then started to activate the curse seal of heaven to it's limit.

Naruto saw how Sasuke transformed as the marks around him covered his entire body, He saw how Sasuke transformed into a demonic versión of himself.

Naruto didn't have time to think as a giant hand grew from sasuke's back and pushed him with enough force to send him flying torwards hashirama's legs.

As sasuke got up and lande don madara's feet and said.

" **Let's end this fight once and for all** " as Sasuke went through a fast hand seal and used his left hand to charge his most powerful jutsu.

Naruto heard everything that Sasuke said, he nodded and started to charge his most powerful technique with his right hand.

Sasuke's left hand flowed with power as black and white electricity engulfed his hand.

Naruto's right hand charged a purplish ball of energy and power started to flow throught his whole arm.

Both of them looking at each others as the sounds of flapping crows and a typhoon resounded the whole area.

They jumped at the same time, charging their techniques with ALL of their power.

" **Kuroi Chidori** " said Sasuke as in his left palm appeared a crescent moon…

" **Metsu Rasengan** " said Naruto as in his right palm appeared a white sun…

Both techniques clashed with power as it's started to ressonate with the area.

Suddenly both techniques merged together as Naruto and Sasuke got absorbed by the ball of pure chakra.

The Ball of Chakra grew twice it's size, it's stood there quietly and without disturbance…suddenly a pulse of power from inside the ball wash around the area as strange things started to create from nothingness…suddenly the ball of chakra collapse and explodes with a unknown and disrupting power, as it's power corrupt and changes the zone forever.

Something under the water has been created…something unknown and bizarre…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi Hatake prized student of the Yondaime Hokage was running with the wind at his back and desperation filled his heart. With him was his personal summons, a pug dog by the name of Pakkun.

"it's not much farther their scent is getting stronger!" shouted Pakkun.

"Good Pakkun... I just hope we make it." said Kakashi fear evident in his voice.

The valley of the end was close. However, it started started to rain which would complicate things for Kakashi.

"Double time Kakashi, We're losing Sasuke's scent!" Yelled Pakkun.

At the rate they were going they wouldn't be able to make it…

Suddenly a giant shockwave washed through the forest and it hit both Kakakshi and his pug dog HARD, it send them flying a few meters before faster than they could believe did a spin landed safely behind of a big rock nearby.

As the force of the explosion ended, a strong but bizarre sensation started to travel through kakashi and pakkun body, they have never felt something like that in their lives.

It felt like the earth didn't have gravity…as if there was nothing out there, not a single sense of direction nor stability, the air was asfixiating and the feeling of this place changed from one of calm to an overwhelming one.

Something did go terribly wrong and kakashi knew it.

"w-what the hell is this?" said pakkun as he couldn't stop himself from trembling "it's feels like if the earth is trying to eat me…"

Kakashi's dread and fear started to pulse stronger in him as his shinobi persona took control.

"something happened…and it went out of everyones control, let's hurry up" comanded kakashi as pakkun followed swiftly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Moments before the Explosion/ Inside the Ball XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Naruto and Sasuke floated in there, in this canvas of colorful lights.

Gazing into each other eyes as their negative feeling disappear…

Sasuke started to think about Naruto, " _why?...why would you go that far for me?_ "

Naruto doing the same as Sasuke " _why?...why are we fighting?, do we hate each other that much_ "

Sasuke though " _this guy…was the only one who saw me as me, Sasuke…and he did everything in his power to try and catch up to me…_ "

Naruto though " _You were my inspiration…I wanted to be as strong and loved as you were…_ "

Sasuke though " _This guy tried everything in his power to defeat me?...was that really his intention…_ "

Naruto though " _that's why I never gave up…you were my final goal in this life…to be like you…_ "

Sasuke though " _you wanted to make me…happy?...or you really wanted to know…_ "

Naruto though " _I really wanted to know…_ "

Both at the same time though " _what it feels like to have a friend…_ "

Both of them though " _we are so different yet so similar…_ "

Both of them wished " _I wish I could understand you…only like that, I would be able to…_ "

Suddenly, everything around them changed and showed one specific moment in their lives.

The moment when they both first met.

And they saw what they couldn't in that moment, the one thing that could have changed the story of this world…they saw their smiles on that moment.

Then both of them in their 8 years old form, did the one thing they refused to do in that moment, they did the leaf shakehand…

Suddenly both of them recieved each other memories like if their minds were one…it's stops abruptly as Naruto and Sasuke recieved each other memories.

After that, they felt remorse, sadness, fear, anger, happiness and a mix of other emotions.

Their wish became true…now they understood each other and found in them a unbreakable bond, like the lost brother they finally found.

" _how could I have been so blind…he was my brother all along…_ " both of them though with sadness and happiness.

Everything started to gradually get brighter as they got back to normal…

Suddenly, they feel the whole space collapsing…they needed to end this senseless fight once and for all…they don't have idea that it will be their last battle.

As they were about to end this fight, they forgot the ferocity and murderous intent they used...they couldn't stop.

Naruto's Claw slashed Sasuke's neck…

Sasuke's Hand pierced through Naruto's Heart…

Both of them watched in horror as the world became pitch white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Moments After the Explosion XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They couldn't hear anything at all…the duo crashed into each other as they were falling.

Both of them were completely destroyed by the fact that in few moments they would be dead.

Bellow them a strange and weird formation that was created as water out of nothingness filled the area in less than 3 seconds as both of them fall into the deepness of water with **THAT** in the water…

As they were drowning…Sasuke managed to mutter a 'I am sorry' to Naruto.

Naruto just muttered 'see you in the other side…' as the water around them turned red.

The duo was unaware of the thousand of yellowish eyes looking at them from the bottom.

Looking at them with curiosity as a unknown emotion shined in those cold eyes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Inside Naruto Seal XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kyuubi was lying in it's cage with the kanji for seal in the middle.

Darkness was consuming from every corner of Naruto's mind.

The Kyuubi felt it's own life slipping away with each passing second.

" **The wound... is too great for me to heal with my chakra... so this is how it ends?... stupid brat…he really got me killed... at least he got to take that damn uchiha with him... god damn you... Yondaime Hokage... I really hope that your precious village was worth the life of your son…and you…Shodaime Hokage…your cursed 'will of fire' has been extinguished…at least I'm free to go now…I forgot how the world feels…** "spoke the Kyuubi into the now emptiness swallowing him.

It closed it's eyes as it died, it's chakra discreetly disappearing into the other world and ready to wake up in the next years…free to go whatever he please.

The world around the seal crumbled completely, leaving only a void…for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Underwater XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They could feel how their life was leaving them…

How could this go wrong, since when things did go wrong…

It's doesn't matter now, isn't it?…

" _The only remorse I have…is to never get to know you better…If only I could go back in time...I would have been your friend and brother…and be together…walking on a new path…_ " they though as their minds slipped away into a deep slumber…

Both of them closed their eyes and smiled sadly as they embraced each other…

They were unaware that their wish have been listened and granted…but in a way nobody expects.

Suddenly…everything went back to zero as their bodies disappeared into something…and merged together to create something new…

A crack in the earth opened and swallowed the one who would be our protagonist…

Travelling through a subterranean river, he will arrive to the start of his adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Kakashi XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Pakkun burst forth from the tree line and gazed upon the Valley.

What they saw was undescriptable, the whole area was "corrupted".

"what the hell happened here?" said both kakashi and pakkun at the same time.

They made their way down into the valley at the feet between the two legendary shinobi…or what's left of it as the rain poured harder on the now destroyed war zone.

"I'm sorry Kakashi... I've lost his scent, the rain will wash away any trace of his scent." Spoke Pakkun dejectedly.

But Kakashi didn't appear to hear him, the silver haired man was searching the Valley for any inkling of another person

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked outloud.

"From what I can gather with my nose, Naruto's scent stops here even with the rain we should be able to find him" informed Pakkun. "It's likely that Naruto ended up unconcious in the river…"

"O-ok Pakkun take the left side of the bank and I will take the right, bark when you find any sign of Naruto." commanded Kakashi. He had already lost one student, He wasn't going to lose another.

The Shinobi and his dog summon searched along the river for hours on end, they didn't find anything in fact they found nothing, nothing that can prove if Naruto was alive or dead.

After six hours of scouring the banks of the river they decided to head back to Konoha and see if any news of Naruto had survived.

Or at least that was what Kakashi hoped for…Kakashi was unaware of th fact that he was being watched by a certain individual.

Certain individual merged in the earth and got away from the area.

Kakashi searched naruto for a few hours…but they found nothing, they decided to go back to the village and see if there was any news on naruto going back to the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with Zetsu XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I never expected this… **how?** "said zetsu, wondering on the results of how this battle ended, never in his wild imagination the strange being though for this to happen.

" **that area has been completely destroyed**...they will not like to hear this" they said.

" **indeed, there's nothing else to do but** inform them about what happened here." they said as they went to inform akatsuki about this event here.

Black zetsu has never felt so uncomfortable in his life, whatever it is down there is similiar to him yet so different, he wondered what the hell caused such reaction…perhaps those two were…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark place stood a man with metallic purple eyes, with concentric rings surrounding his pupil.

However his body was distorted and it appeared like a rainbow, then images of other people with different eyes but the same distorted appeared around him.

All of them had one thing in common they had black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Boy, it sure has been a long time since we were together." asked a tall man with with beady eyes.

"seven years since the damn snake defected the group and pursued his pointless goals." said a hunched person.

"So Orochimaru has the Sharingan, hey Itachi isn't that your little brother. hmm" said another member, Itachi didn't visibly react to this jab nor did he speak in any other way.

" **the kyuubi jinchuuriki is dead** " said the plant like member among them.

"what the hell!? who killed the Kyuubi jinchūriki?" demanded the member with the ripple like eyes in a dangerous voice.

"It was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's brother…" answered the plant man now identified as Zetsu.

Then the group started to jump into conclusions and ignoring zetsu.

"If you had only killed your brother the night of the massacre the Kyuubi would still be alive instead it's chakra is dispersed, which has set us back by years." reprimanded another with green eyes.

Itachi didn't say anything but his thoughts were different. 'foolish little brother you have made the greatest mistake anyone could make.' thought Itachi as he closed his eyes.

"We will just have to wait until the Kyuubi reforms although that will take about five years, until then we extract the rest of the Bijū, but the Kyuubi must be sealed last or else the plan will fail. Now go and use the time you have now to train yourselves until we face the jinchūriki." commanded the person that seemed to be the leader.

" **that's not all my leader, the jinchuuriki took sasuke with him and ended using a jutsu similar to Banbutsu Sozo in their clash, destroying the area.** " Informed zetsu.

"Excuse me?, can you repeat that again?" said toobi loosing his cheery demeanor and with a look that said 'explain, NOW!'.

The other members stared at zetsu, practically shocked beyond anything they have experimented, nobody expected to hear that and really wanted to know what the hell happened.

" **I'll explain, the jinchuuriki and the uchiha clashed in a battle, both of them using their respective power to their limits, the uchiha with the curse seal and the jinchuuriki with 1 tail of the kyuubi, then both of them charged a technique similar to a bijuudama and clashed those jutsu into each other, then the jutsus somehow ressonated and combined into a giant black ball of unstable power with swallowing both the uchiha and the jinchuuriki**." Said zetsu as he got the atention and interest of all the members.

" **then the ball made a 'pulse' of chakra and corrupted the zone and exploded with a incredible force and power that only a rinnegan user could pull it off…** " said Zetsu.

Everyone, especially Nagato, Obito and Itachi were shocked to hear, that was a feat that was though imposible except for pain.

" **then I saw the bottom of the lake they were fighting when the chakra created something…I didn't get to see it but I knew that it was alive…and then it got covered by water, I only managed to see the jincuuriki and the uchiha falling with a fatal wound in their bodies…the uchiha got his neck slashed and the jinchuuriki got a hole in the heart and they falled exactly where this thing was…their bodies may has been swallowed by that thing.** " Said zetsu.

"did the kyuubi escape?" asked a woman and snapping out of the members of their current states.

" **yes, I felt how his chakra got dispersed on time before the bodies where swallowed** " informed zetsu.

"that was…interesting zetsu, we will discuss this later on, the plans haven't changed at all and we will continue our quest on conquesting this world, we'll just use the Kingin Kyōdai(Gold and Silver Brothers) as substitute for the Kyuubi, you're dismissed." said the leader of akatsuki as he disappeared.

All the illusionary bodies then began to disappear.

Except for Itachi, he was left wondering in silence about everything he has done in his life and the unexpected consequences that bringed.

His only brother was dead, the only thing precious to him has abandoned this world at an age where no one should and with him was Naruto, the boy he never really got to met.

Depressed he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Konohagakure no Sato XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi wasn't doing well, he didn't found naruto and he hoped that he got back to the village.

He saw sakura, ino and hinata on the gates of the village, they asked about their respective team members and he told them they were in the hospital…but when they asked about naruto and sasuke…he just responded with a 'I don't know…' and walked away to inform the hokage and see if naruto managed to get back in the village.

He really hoped that everyone are going to be alright, unaware of the stormy clouds that followed him to the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Orochimaru XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that Orochimaru was displeased would be a understatement, oh no…that would be way too little and pathetic to define, it wasn't enough, displeased can even fucking describe it, he wanted to kill himself and take the whole shinobi world with him and that would not be enough to satisfy him, if he could, right now he would blow up the entire continent and impale children in front of their parents and commit every single crime against humanity and divinity just to try and calm down his blood lust.

It was flawless!, he would give the uchiha brat his BEST curse seal on stock and then he would weaken the leaf, just enough so that when the uchiha would want more power, he would send his sound elite to safely retrieve him plus kimimaro would be the back up and even if that damn village wanted to, they would be unable to sent shinobi with a higher power than chunnin.

Thinking like his female ex teammate, he knew she would send part of the "Konoha 12" to retrieve the uchiha brat and fail miserably at it, being lucky they would sent that damn untalented/untrained jinchuuriki and get him killed or captured plus he would get the uchiha brat and then train him to be powerful enough to be his new and unmortal body or just his ace up in his sleeve for future plans, lucky enough his elite will kill the damn recovery team and get his sound five ready for the next mission or to train sasuke, right?.

But NO!, not only his sound five failed…they died and not only the recovery team SURVIVED the encounter, but that was not the worst of it…the worst is that the uchiha is dead and his body got LOST! At least he got to take the damn jinchuuriki with him goddammit but that wasn't good either because he could had a chance to study the body of a confirmed uzumaki jinchuuriki and possibly create a seal to capture the kyuubi and perhaps even recreate a uzumaki clan under his control with the help of karin, the possibilities were ENDLESS…but that didn't happen, naruto's body got lost and possibly destroyed.

Only thinking about the good things that he would have made him so angry that he broke a blood vessel on the nose of his new body plus he was having a fucking migraine thanks to this crap.

"KABUTO! COME HERE DAMMIT!" roared Orochimaru in anger as the killer intent made the room darker, he saw kabuto appearing from the shadows with a calm expression on his face as he adjusted his glasses.

"you called my master?" said kabuto with a suave voice as he was trying to keep his calm demeanor and don't show his fear…and amusement.

"don't you say? I though I was just testing my voice to see if it worked! OF COURSE I CALLED YOU DAMMIT" said Orochimaru in a smartass/angry tone.

Kabuto adjusted his glassed again as he nearly laughed in his master face but managed to hide that with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Now…" said Orochimaru with seriousness "did you recovered the sound five bodies?"

"It wasn't easy but I managed to recover them, it was rather easy to fool them" said Kabuto.

" 'them'? please elaborate my dear kabuto, I wan to hear the report" said Orochimaru in soft tone, but it was obvious it is a order.

"you see, I had to henge myself as a medic anbu to fool the recovery team, it seems the team survived thanks to suna ninjas coming to their rescue, if it wasn't for them I assure you that they would have not survived the encounter, luckily I found jirobo but I found that konoha sent ninjas to search for the recovery party so I couldn't get to kill the recovery team members, same happened with kidomaru but at least I got time to get a blood sample from a dying branch house hyuuga nearby and sakon & ukon where recovered too but it was obvious by that moment that I was running against the clock." started to inform Kabuto as he got Orochimaru's attention.

"the worst was when I had to recover tayuya, it was a surprise to see a nara and the daughter of the late kazekage there, the nara had a broken arm and the suna kunochi had bruises but she was alright, I could have killed them but I could use a chance to get a blood sample from them, so to keep a facade I was forced to heal the wounds of the suna shinobi and the nara to not raise suspicion, I discretly took blood from the nara as I healed his wounds but then I saw the jinchuuriki of the shukaku with an unconcious rock lee, that taijutsu kid that used the inner gates in the chunin exams, on his arms, I saw a few bones impaled on the back of the konoha shinobi and gaara was worned down too, but he was alright" informed kabuto as Orochimaru signaled him to continue, catching his master interest.

"of course I played for a while but that damn gaara started to suspect that something was off about me, the same with the nara, I was about to kill them and I knew it would not be easy with the jinchuuriki there but luckily something unexpected happened…"said kabuto as Orochimaru was listening with a unreadable expression.

"A weird shockwave was heard not far away from my place and then I saw it, it was a weird purplish explosion in the distance and incredibly enough me and the other ninjas were able to feel it" informed kabuto seriously as he picked up Orochimaru interest.

"a purplish explosion?" repeated Orochimaru curiosly

"yeah and it felt like if I was in a genjutsu for a moment when that shockwave impacted on us, that managed to save me and ordered the konoha and suna shinobi to retreat back to the village which they complied, I obviously sealed tayuya body and went to recover kimimaro which was luckily close to the explosion zone" informing kabuto "after I recovered the body of kimimaro, I saw that the entire zone was changing"

"changing? How so my dear subject" said Orochimaru with a certain look on his face.

"the whole zone was somehow 'twisting' and 'changing', but that wouldn't be how to describe it, the closer word I know that came close to describe it is 'corrupting'" said Kabuto.

This managed to increase orochimaru's interest and curiosity.

"sadly I couldn't get to explore the zone as I saw konoha ninjas coming on my way plus I saw kakashi going there, he didn't manage to see me so I used the temporal snake summoning scroll you gave me and I was reverse summoned back to the sound without much trouble" informed kabuto.

"that's enough kabuto, you are dismissed and leave the bodies of the sound five on the laboratory" ordered orochimaru as kabuto excused himself.

" _kukuku, these next years are going to be interesting and at least the sound five bodies are back where they should have been, the future is going to be quite intriguing_ " though Orochimaru as he was going to check the bodies of his fallen elite.

Orochimaru doesn't know how FUCKING right he is about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hokage Tower XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell do you mean by that? You didn't find naruto?" said Tsunade in a worried and angry voice.

"he wasn't with the others?" said Kakashi fearfully as he now was way more worried about his missing student, he though he was back in the village and was with the others, it wasn't a good sing that the girls waiting for his 2 students were asking for them plus the hokage was getting pissed off.

"No... please tell me... tell me Kakashi! Are you sure you didn't found any trace of him?" implored Tsunade"

"No... Pakkun and I searched the valley and the river side and we found no remnants of Naruto only his scent which stopped at the Valley but... Sasuke also wasn't there but he's alive." replied Kakashi.

"I don't give a fuck about the damn Uchiha! Where Is Naruto! TELL ME NOW!" roared Tsunade.

"He's... h-" stuttered Kakashi but he was interrupted but the arrival of a new voice.

"He's dead" Kakashi and Tsunade turned to see Jiraiya sitting on the windowsill, his arms trembling as his hand started to bleed a little from the presure of his nail on the skin and he was so ANGRY that his visage was marred in an eternal sneer.

"H-huh?" the two other ninja said at the same time stupidly. Thunder struck in the background creating a sense of foreboding.

"It's true I was contacted by Fukasaku-sama telling me that Naruto's name was taken off the summoning registration board at Myōbokuzan... he really is dead." said Jiraiya angrily "And he was killed by...Sasuke Uchiha." Jiraiya spat the name like it was venom in his mouth.

"I-I" stuttered Kakashi.

But he was silenced by Jiraiya.

"Shut up... remember back on the hospital roof on how you berated me on trying to teach Naruto how to protect himself for he would need it when the Akatsuki would come after him?." growled Jiraiya.

"but what did you teach Sasuke... that's right you taught him a LOT of fire and thunder ninjutsu, genjutsu and the basics of kenjutsu plus the... chidori... a jutsu designed for killing, you may have sealed the cursed seals dark effects but you gave him the power to wield, it almost sounds like you really wanted to see Sasuke use that power." Kakashi just looked down at the floor in guilt unable to look at the toad sage.

"You didn't even bother to learn what nature affinity Naruto had, he may had a new bloodline for all we know...you just pushed him to the side and gave him to someone that practically despised his very existance, while you taught the Uchiha how to properly kill someone." scolded Jiraiya. "Minato... never showed favouritism, not to you or any of your other teammates."

"This obviously proves to me that you're not fit to be a sensei, in fact you should have never been one on the first place, seeing how other teams failed your test... and now Minato's legacy is dead... all because you weren't bothered or was too lazy to teach him something that could have saved his life, I can understand because of Obito, but still the level of attention to Naruto was barely minimal, he didn't knew anything as if he was never trained to begin with, as if he was just getting out of the academy" Jiraiya's words were piercing Kakashi's heart. "The only thing you did teach him was to climb trees with your chakra which is the basic necessity for all ninja and all those useless teamwork exercises, look how that turned out, one is going to orochimaru, the other one is a useless fangirl being obviously the dead weight of the team and the other is DEAD because you didn't teach him what he NEEDED to survive out there like EVERYONE else need to."

"am I the only person who really taught him anything in this village?, I taught him one of his fathers treasured jutsu and heritage, the rasengan and YOU dare to berate me for teaching him what was rightfully his!?" Jiraiya shouted angrily.

Tsunade didn't choose to intervene because Kakashi needed to hear this, she agreed on Jiraiya's assessment, even though Sarutobi praised Orochimaru he never showed any favouritism to him or her or Jiraiya.

"You can add this to the list of all the failures you have made in your life, you managed to fail EVERYONE" Jiraiya stopped his verbal assault and turned toward the window.

"Minato would be... disappointed, Kushina... would be disappointed, Sarutobi-sensei... would be disappointed... they would all be disappointed in you. I hope you have the guts to face them when it's your time to go." said Jiraiya as he jumped away from the Hokage tower.

"H-hokage-sama." said Kakashi.

"Just leave... get the hell out of here and don't show your face to me in another week." ordered the Hokage. Kakashi didn't look up he just dragged himself out of the office.

Tsunade had her hands intertwined together her eyes were overshadowed by her hair. Silent tears were crawling down from her eyes as she silently cried. Her cursed necklace had taken another one of her precious people, the boy who was like a son to her. She sobbed for hours because she wouldn't hear the hyperactive blonds voice again, she wouldn't see the hideous orange jumpsuit he loved to wear, she would never see his big foxy smile, the smile that filled her with happiness, happiness that she would never feel again, she blames Sasuke and she also blames Kakashi. But no matter how many people she would blame nor how many times, it couldn't bring the whiskered blonde back to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hokage Tower, Council Chambers XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The council room was filled up the a special table in the middle with the heads of the respective shinobi council on the left and the civilian council on the right with the elders in the middle.

Tsunade walked in slowly her head down which seemed to spark something in the minds of the shinobi council and the elders.

"Why have you called us today Hokage-sama." asked Koharu Utatane, one of the Hokage's advisors.

"I came to inform you of the results of the retrieval team tasked with capturing Sasuke Uchiha and returning him to the village." she said emotionlessly.

"So has the Sharingan come back to the village yet?" asked a fat member of the civilian council.

"No, the mission was a total failure, it resulted with a shinobi being mildy injured, to another that would require intensive care for weeks, two critically injured and one... death."

"So who were the shinobi that were wounded?" asked another civilian member.

"The one that was mildly wounded was Shikamaru Nara, with a broken arm but it wasn't that bad, the other that would require some treatment is Kiba Inuzuka and the two that were critically injured were Chōji Akimichi and Neji Hyūga." informed Tsunade.

"And who was the one death?" asked Hiashi Hyūga generally curious.

"Naruto... Uzumaki, he was killed by Sasuke Uchiha" choked Tsunade.

When the civilian council heard the news nearly all of them grew nasty grins save for 2 old ones that have a very worried expression, it was obvious they were happy about the death of the jinchuuriki and it was with the hands of the 'prince of konoha'…for now that's it.

When the Shinobi council heard this they were both saddened and repulsed.

Saddened by the blonde's passing because they believed he was a innocent who happened to have bad luck at being burdened with such heavy weight on his shoulders since birth, and they weren't idiots, they knew the difference between a kunai and the scroll it was sealed into.

And they were repulsed by the civilian councils total disregard and disrespect to the blond life, The elders were worried, they had lost their jinchūriki, their military power has been reduced to a pathetic level.

If word spread to the other nations that Konoha had lost it's jinchūriki then the other nations may attack.

Tsunade was barely controlling her anger at the stupidity of the civilians. Until one of them said something really stupid or showing ignorance in this case.

"so…that damn fox finally died, he really deserved that with all the damage he caused to this village in the past, at last we will finally sleep in peace without having to worry about that damn beast destroying this village someday".

And with that they started showing ignorance by talking shit about the poor unlucky soul, saying 'well served', 'finally he is gone forever', 'no more pranks', 'sasuke did justice', etc…

The show of ignorance was cut short when Tsunade leaked killer intent on the room as her facial features showed anger and sadness at the same time.

"Shut up you damn bastards... don't you have ANY idea about what happened? We just lost our jinchuuriki and with that ANY kind of defence against the other villages and THEIR JINCHUURIKIS!" said Tsunade angrily as the civilian council paled when they heard that.

"did you know you CAN'T KILL a bijuu and only seal it? Usually when their host die that creature is freed and the first thing they do is going on rampage!" informed Tsunade as the civilian council grew more worried as the seconds pass away.

Tsunade seeing their faces, she grinned and said "Oh! You didn't know that?, we are lucky the seal Naruto had made the Kyuubi die with him as he is the only one that could hold the beast with his Uzumaki heritage as only Uzumaki or Senju could hold the Kyuubi!"

"w-wait…hokage-sama, you don't mean…" said Shikaku as realization entered in the minds of clan heads except Danzo as he knew everything.

"hey…you wanna know a SSS rank secret that only the sandaime and danzo know about?" said Tsunade in a serious tone "Anbu!" as the anbu appeared "make sure nobody listen what I'm about to reveal on this room" the elite ninja secured the area and give tsunade a thumb up.

"Tsunade-Sama if I know what you are thinking about, I highly recommend to not reveal it, since we would involve civilians in this kind of affair, I recommend yoy to only reveal it to the clan heads and my teammates" said Danzo in his monotone voice as koharu and mitokado looked at danzo surprised.

"I don't care Danzo, it is time for these fools to see what the hell they did" said Tsunade in a onminous tone.

"very well then, I can only hope what you're doing is the correct thing to do" said Danzo as for the first time in 2 decades, danzo narrowed his eyes torwards everyone in the room, giving him a demonic look in the shadows.

"the secret you're about to know…concern the Bloodlines of Uzumaki Senju 'Namikaze' Naruto" said Tsunade as she saw how everyone minus danzo got stunned by that information with a flabbergasted expressions on their faces.

"yes, Naruto Uzumaki was the son of Kushina Uzumaki, with the blond hair you guys though the Uzumaki in his name was just a memento for the previous jinchuuriki, isn't it?" said Tsunade.

When the realization set in everyone's head, they could only though of one thing 'oh shit…'

"You guys may be wondering how Naruto is related to senju isn't it?" said Tsunade onminously as they could swear they saw the shinigami behind Tsunade and Danzo.

"He was related by the cousin of my grandfather and uncle, her name was Tōka Senju and like my grandfather and uncle, she has a daughter with an Uzumaki away from prying eyes, that daughter was my aunt in familiar terms obviously, in which she had a daughter with a powerful samurai, giving birth to a son who was my cousin, in which he died fighting in the fall of uzushiogakure, my cousin surprisingly had a daughter…her name was Kushina Uzumaki Senju, to protect kushina from other nations and ironically konoha itself, she had to hide her senju heritage from everyone except mito uzumaki senju and the hokage...when she came to konoha she secretly became the second jinchuuriki of the kyuubi…one funny fact is that she was as short tempered as me." Informed Tsunade, everyone felt silent as they keep listening and now understanding more and more as she revealed, they understood why it was a SSS ranked secret now…and what this situation means.

"Danzo, now is your turn to explain the namikaze incident" ordered Tsunade in which Danzo complied.

"As you wish, Hokage-Sama" said Danzo with a calm tone on his voice.

"this happened 2 weeks before we were going to the mission in which the Nidaime will die and name Hiruzen the sandaime…Sarutobi and I found out by accident that the Nidaime has a relationship with a woman from the now extinct tori no kuni, he made us promise that we will not say anything until he made it official in which he told us he planned on marry that woman after he came back from the mission…well as you know he died in that mission and we swear on that moment that we will take this to the tomb…but what even he didn't knew was that the woman was pregnant and had a son in the land of birds…and that woman was the daimyo of tori no kuni…" said Danzo with a nostalgic tone of his voice and leaving shocked again the whole room, especially homura and koharu.

"After a long time, we found one letter about her being pregnant…in that moment however we got informed about an attack in tori no kuni, we inmediatly went there to see if there was any survivors…nobody survived with the only exception being a baby minato on the secret house of the daimyo, we found out in a hidden family tree record that minato descended from that woman...seeing no survivors we took minato and placed him on a special orphanage where he grew up safely…the rest is history" finished Danzo with a sad expression on his face.

The whole room was mute, what could they say about that?, Tsunade continued.

"when Minato Namikaze assisted the shinobi academy, we found out that he rescued Kushina Uzumaki from kumo ninja that tried to kidnap her and the 2 fell in love with each other after that, being a secret that Jiraiya, Sensei, Danzo and I knew".

"after the third war, they married in secret in which Mikoto Uchiha and Yowane Hyuuga(Hiashi's wife) finding out they were married…and that Kushina was pregnant with Naruto" said Tsunade in a onminous tone, making the shinobi and civilian council feel like the worst excuse of human being on this world.

"After the Kyuubi attack, Sarutobi-Sensei informed me that Minato and Kushina died in the attack, leaving their only son in this world as the jinchuuriki and promised me to take care of him…being the fucking drunkass idiot I was in the moment, I believed him and mourned the death of those 2" said Tsunade with sadness on her voice.

"NOW IDIOTS!" Tsunade snapped at the whole council, snapping the out the funk and getting their attention.

"you might be wondering about why anybody told you this, RIGHT?" said Tsunade angrily, as they were about to answer that Tsunade interrupted them "because you were a danger to him and the village of konoha, if you knew that at least he was son of minato, I can assure you that you would not have lost time and try to engage him in a marriage contract or worse…use him as a breeding stock, the human greed and pride are really dangerous in this kind of things, isn't it?, the Uchiha Brat is a perfect example of this."

Tsunade sighed and masaged her temples before continuing "Minato and Kushina had many enemies so we were forced to hide Naturo's heritage to protect him from outsiders and the village itself…the only thing he asked was for Naruto to be seen as a hero for containing the beast and proctect us from it's power" finished Tsunade while she tried to hid her tears.

"the sandaime and the yondaime believed on this village and trusted us the next coming of the god of shinobi with us…" said Danzo coldy as he continued "it breaks my heart to see how much Hiruzen and Minato trusted this village and it's people…only for said people to spat on the dying wish of yondaime and hiruzen trust, you soulless monsters treated Naruto in a way not even myself trained my elite root in the past, at least I would have made sure he was healthy if you handled the boy to me, so much potential wasted... hiruzen wanted to cry when he found out about naruto's development and couldn't do anything about it, the only thing he could do was try to be a grandfatherly figure for him."

The whole room felt a sense of guilt like none other, especially the civilians that by now they wanted to kill themselves for the sins they have commited.

"Naruto saved my life and protected me from orochimaru and his lackey, he near died from it because he body was healed in the wrong way but I managed to save him on time, but at the same time I was horrofied to find out that his body suffered from malnourishment and after I became hokage I found out that he was abused on his childhood and his shinobi training was stunted, so I was decided to take care of him as it should have been in the start, I managed to heal his internal wounds and heal his badly healed broken bones with making him rest enough for him to recover…"said Tsunade with an angry tone "but alas it wasn't enough, did you know his bloodlines are unable to survive outside his body thanks to the shit you put him through? In fact his blood died out if it was more than a few moments outside his body, the bloodline was outright destroyed and couldn't live outside his body, I wasn't able to get a healthy sample of him!, I planned on putting him on a special program to heal his body at 120% to see if we could then get a healthy sample from him and not lose his bloodlines in case something like this happened…"

The shinobi knew that Naruto's life would be bad but they didn't expect it was THAT bad and they felt horrible knowing they didn't do anything to help him and leave him alone.

"I found out that if he died, his bloodlines would survive only for 2 to 3 minutes before dulling out and die without his unique type of chakra"

"SO…we not only lose our jinchuuriki and our greatest weapon, the Kyuubi, we lost the scion of the senju and uzumaki and last living member of the Uzumaki Clan, the legacy of 3 kages disappeared forever and the confirmed extinction of the Uzumaki and Senju bloodlines" said Tsunade as she continued "Sasuke has abandoned the village, joined Orochimaru and killed a Konoha nin and I the Godaime Hokage hereby declare Sasuke Uchiha a wanted nuke nin of S rank." announced Tsunade"you will not tell a soul about what you heard here and you're forbidden to tell others or talk about what transpired here…if you do so, you will be executed in a dark shady room and delete the memories of everyone that was close on the area, anbu put them the vocal seal just to make sure this bastard don't dare to slip their tongues."

"The Shinobi council second this declaration." said Shikaku Nara.

All this other shinobi clan heads nodded at this, but before everbody can go, Tsunade slip a detail that made them fear and nearly lose their will to live(in case of the civilian council, lose it completely and freak out).

"Also…just let in you know that it's impossible to kill a bijuu so probably in the next years, the Kyuubi will reform and probably come here to finish what it started years ago, the only exception to this is that there's no uzumaki nor senju to seal it inside as they're the only ones that can be a stable host for the kyuubi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, the village was informed of Naruto's death and Sasuke's defection, the villagers and ninjas would have mixed feeling about this news, the more prominent being sadness, satisfaction, worry, confusion, sorrow, but none of them were happiness and surprisingly the 80% of the village of konoha wasn't happy at all with the news.

When Gaara heard about the news, he just retired in silence and got away from the village the next day, temari and kankuro could heard from his room the cries of sadness from his dead first and maybe only true friend in the world, after he came out of his room in the morning he made a vow to become stronger and serve naruto's legacy, also he incredibly showed maturity when he didn't show hatred against the uchiha, but…he said that he will kill the damn uchiha if he ever saw him again…completely unaware that sasuke uchiha was already dead.

Iruka took the news hard, he felt anger like none other, especially when he saw the pleased look of many civilians and some shinobis, even going as far to blast some of them with a fire jutsu, the child that has wormed up his way on his heart ot the point of see him as his own little brother/son was killed…and by the hands of another of his students, after a little while, he lock himself up in his own apartment and no one saw him on the next week...when he revealed himself, they saw the face of a destroyed man, he was a mess plus he has a face of pain and depression that made cringe Ibiki.

Out of everyone, the girls of konoha 12 and konohamaru who took it the hardest, Konohamaru locked himself in his room and didn't come out until naruto's funeral, were he swore that he will follow his will and legacy, to become great on his own.

The girls obviously were destroyed, Sakura and Hinata the worst of it, Sakura and Ino regretting the way they treated Naruto in the past and not being able to say sorry for it while Hinata was heartbroken and depressed because she didn't got to tell Naruto about how she felt about him.

In Naruto's funeral, it was raining as if the sky was weeping for the pure soul that suffered in a way no child should suffer and the villagers could swear the faces of the hokage mountain were crying for this event.

Nearly everybody went to the funeral, except Jiraiya because it was too painful and Kakashi because he couldn't face this, the funeral lasted a few hours before everyone started to leave.

Everyone but one stayed in the tombstone, this person was Sarutobi Konohamaru and he swore to the sky and promised the fallen hero to inherit his will and become the greatest hokage of all times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Myōbokuzan XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elder sage was in deep though.

How could someone like Naruto die?, he knew the boy was the chosen one, the boy who he spoke in his prophecy, why did the world think he was dead?, in his vision, he would use Sasuke eyes to save this world...unless something or someone brought naruto back to life?.

Suddenly he saw a vision to the future, he can see a shadowy form of a boy with a...Sharingan? and not only that, the shadowy form that resembled Hagoromo but something was different about this person...it's presence was different yet similar to the late Rikudō Sannin, has Hagoromo reincarnated?.

And something was off about this, why was this guy fighting Jiraiya? seeing further he saw himself meeting this person not long after this guy fighted Jiraiya...so he was fated to met this possible reincarnation of Hagoromo?.

Could it be…that the profecy have changed?, he decided to tell his advisors about this new person and tell them to not say anything to Jiraiya as the moment, the poor toad sage needed to be alone and mourn his fallen student.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Unknow Location XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was darkness…this one couldn't hear nor see anything.

This one couldn't understand what was happening and it's mind was racing a million of questions " _where am I_ ", " _what is this place_ ", " _what is going on?_ " and so going on…until one question crossed it's mind " _who am I?_ ".

After that question, this person noticed that it was constantly moving at a high speed as if it was going somewhere, it was in that moment this person noticed that it was actually smart to be aware of itself to this point and this person was sure that it was moving constantly in some dark place.

After a little while, this person fell this strange force pushing him further and faster torwards something, then this person saw it…a bright light at the end of this now tunnel.

Then this person noticed that it can hear a roar that only waterfalls made, ' _I think this is the end of the river it seems…_ '

The person falled from this waterfall into a nearby stream, luckily it managed to get on the land where it barfed water and breathed for the first time, not long after he lose conciousness.


	2. Then Can You Tell Me, Who am I?

Then Can You Tell Me...Who am I?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Takigakure's Outskirt XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taki no Kuni, a land close by 4 of the 5 great ninja nations, it is a recognized by their waterfalls, rivers and unique fauna/flora that surround the whole land.

It is also recognized to have the strongest small ninja villages in the ninja world for having captured the Nanabi, producing the hero's water, having a great knowlegde in jutsu capable of going on par with any kind of ninja village and be the only small village to produce S-rank shinobi, being Kakuzu and other unnamed ninjas a perfect example of this.

But that are meaningless details, we found ourselves in the outskirts of Takigakure and see a girl...but this girl really call the attention as you may have though her to be a boy.

With short mint green hair, amber eyes, tanned skin and pretty androgynous, she is the jinchuuriki of the nanabi and a pretty cute tomboy.

She was Fū, The Jinchuuriki of the Chōmei or as it is more known the Nanabi, during her childhood she was hated and neglected for obvious reasons, despite that, she grew up rather healthy, thanks to Shibuki taking care of her, but even he could not expend time with the poor girl so she grew rather lonely and living a secluded life.

This day in particular, she was bored out of her mind so...she decided to explore the outside and see how big is the world out there.

So here she was, walking and exploring but even then...she was bored thanks to being only her and no one more, in fact she was so bored that if she heard a fly pass by it would be fucking awesome.

" _this is strange...usually the forest is clearly louder than this, it is in complete silence_ " though Fū as she walked through this dense sector and thinking that something must have happened as it was not the first time she has escaped to explore and despite her actitude she can be pretty observant in certain things, like the sound of the forest.

After walking for a while she heard the sound of a stream close by, so she went there as it was more sound, she was creeped out by the fact of the forest being so silent…as if somebody was watching her directly.

As she got into the clearing, she saw a rather big stream crossing the big clearing and making small pools of water.

Marveled by the beautiful, she decided to sit down in the branches of a big tree and gaze this beautiful scene here… Fū sighed and relaxed on the branches, everything was so peachy colorful~, the small pools of water shining with light of the sun, the river flowing calmly as the warm breeze caress the grass, that unconcious guy over there close by the river, sighing again delight she decided to take a nap and wait until shibuki come here and take her back as he always does, she close her eyes and prepared herself to sleep.

That was shortlived as she awoke herself not a second later after she closed her eyes and looked again where this person was unconcious.

"what the…" said Fū out loud as she saw the poor guy over, snapping out of her funk and not losing a second she rushed to aid this guy.

As she got closer, she somehow find herself exited, this never happened before, usually she would enjoy the outside of the village until shibuki and 2 jonin come here to take her back, this was too good of a chance to pass away.

She is unaware that her decision will change her future, forever.

As she got closer, she saw many things that called her attention, this person is obviously a male and he has...red hair? She never saw a person with red hair before.

As she came closer, she saw that this boy over there was on the same age as her and he was near naked, save a destroyed black pants and extrange shredded and torn white jacket with the only noticeable thing right being the strange symbol on the back of this torn jacket, it was a mix between a whirpool and a paper fan…

When she was infront of him, she was actually curious about this whole thing as her mind was racing at vertiginous speeds, this guy over there has many things that made him odd…" _First thing is his hairstyle and color, his hair would resemble a duckass if it wasn't for the bangs and wild spiky red hair that made him look…exotic?, the second thing is his red whiskers and face, he is rather cute, with the face and the whiskers give him a charming and mysterious look...and a little femenine if you ask me_ "

" _the third thing is that strange purple star on the back of his neck and his skin is rather unique too like between pale and tanned…and his expression is so peaceful~...he is rather adorable and that beautiful pure grey eyes shining with innocence and intelligence looking directly at…my soul…_ " her train of thoughs/analysis was cut short as she her face was pratically touching his nose...and that the guy is awake and looking directly in her eyes.

"eeeekkkk!" Fū screamed as she jumped backwards anf falling on her butt rather comically.

"urgk…" the boy grimanced and he tried to get up both fall and just decided to look at her in silence, to see what she would do.

Fū got up and gazed him for a while before asking "hey…are you alive?...what the hell are you doing down there?" with a rather curious but blunt tone.

The boy was there, looking at her curiously before trying to reach her out.

She then noticed that he was wounded by a strange bite mark around the purple star on the back of his neck...he was wounded.

"can you hear me?, are you feeling well?, why are part of your legs buried on the ground?" asked Fū, but she recieved just a confused look from the boy.

Sighing, she just decided to grab him a carry him away from the river and she carried him to the safe part of the clearing and summoned her red backpack.

"could you say something? I'm starting to get really worried you know, ssu" said Fū as she was really worried that this guy wasn't talking at all, she decided to try again "are you hurt? are you feeling alright?"

At first he just looked at her, she was about to sigh in exasperation until she heard him mumbling something.

"huh? Did you say somthing?" said Fū curiously as this guy picked her curiosity and wanted to know him, he has something that made him special, she can clearly see and feel that and she wanted to know what it is.

"…your…name…"said the boy with a dry tone of voice.

She was impressed, this boy has a rather strange voice, a tone of like in between a boy and a teenager, she then answered "Fū…my name is Fū!" she ended that rather happily, at least she knew he can talk.

"…your name…is Fū…right?" the boy said with a more normal voice and before she could assure his affirmation he said something that confused and shaked her.

"then…could you tell me who am I?" asked the boy politely as he continued "and what am I doing in this strange place?"

"huh?" she responded impressed and confused at the same time, this guy over here has asked her one of the most interesting questions that anybody has asked her in her life.

Then the boy just closed his eyes and fall asleep, she just stood there, looking at him.

Sighing again, she remembered this guy was probably hurt so she summoned her big red backpack and pull out her special storage scroll.

Then she did what she could to heal him for a while, she managed to make an analysis of his body and saw he was alright, just tired from whatever happened to him.

As she rested, she contemplated about who the hell this guy is, how did this guy end up here, did he...lose his memories by accident? And so going on she made sure he was alright and after a while, she decided to come back to her village and see if they can help him, she can only hope her village blame her that she hurt him "maybe shibuki-sama can help him, everybody likes him" voiced her though and grabbed him, she sealed back her backpack and marched with the unconcious guy torwards the village…

But she couldn't even take a few steps further before she dodged 2 kunais and a suiton jutsu, after that she landed safely on big branch and saw a group of shinobis down there and looking at her direction.

"well…well…well…what do we have here?, 2 green brats and one of them is unconcious, it's seems it is our lucky day, isn't that right guys" said the obvious leader of the group, with a bulky form and a crossed scar on his temple, give this man a menacing look plus he was kentaro, a B-Rank missing-nin from Iwa.

Fū narrowed her eyes as she saw the situation she was, she is strong but she couldn't possibly handle the 5 of them and she has this boy over there unconcious and it might be dangerous, she knew she couldn't dodge forever but it is the only choice for now.

" **Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu/** **Secret: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique** " screamed Fū as she exhaled from her mouth and blinding the group of missing nins, seeing her chance she fled from the zone with the red haired boy on her back.

Cursing to the sky, the whole group have to hide poorly in the bushes until the brightness passed away, the leader usually would let this slip…if it wasn't a brat who managed to fool him out, he ordered the group to search the zone and kill those 2…unaware that he just sentenced his destiny.

The whole group searched around with the leader and 2 of his most powerful thugs going in the same direction Fū escaped.

After a while, the 3 missing-nin managed to catch up with Fū and it started a battle of speeds, seeing his chance, one of the thugs that was from kiri went through handseals…

" **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken/Water Release: Water Shuriken** " the kiri thug spitted the water shurikens and one of them managed to hit Fū in her leg, making her lose balance and fall in a clearing, nearby her village but not that nearby.

She managed to stabilize her fall but…the boy crashed on the floor, she worried and prayed he was alright until she saw a wave of kunai flying directly torwards her.

Thinking fast, she managed to evade the wave of kunai, surprinsingly by rushing forwards and grab some of them, then she dashed torwards the kentaro and prepared herself.

" **Muchikui/Bug Bite** " Fū dashed as the sudden burst of speeds surprised even the leader and before he could react, Fū headbutted his torso and send him flying backwards a few meters away from the clearing and crashing in a old tree.

Cursing, the third thug from kumo charged at her " **Raiton: Kai/Lightning Release** " cried the kumo thug as the electric current zapped her.

She cringed from the before the kiri thug kick her in the groin and sent her backwards 6 meters.

Seeing them charging a collaborative, she waited for them and prepared herself for using the trademark technique of taki.

" **Suiton: Suirendan/Water Release: Water Bullets** "

" **Raiton: Boruto/Lightining Release: Volt** "

The kiri thug fired a barrage of water dropplets of the size of big grapes at her as the Kumo thug charged small sparks of electricity that mixed with the dropplets, making a vertical rain of death.

Reacting fast, Fū managed to evade the attack by jumping at high speeds and charged at the 2.

" **Takigakure Senpū/Hidden Waterfall Whrilwind** " in mid-air she charged down torwards the 2 fools.

When she crashed on the floor, she sent the 2 thugs flying backwards as a giant crater was created by the sheer force of it.

After that, she started to recover her breath and thinking of a way to escaped with the wounded guy…she distracted herself for a moment to see if he was ok, rushing to his direction she saw he was alright in which she sighed as she calmed herself…

That was short lived as she heard a branch cracking, she got and turned to see kentaro at 4 meters away from her...reacting instintively she charged a **Gekitō Yōkaku/Striking Lance Edge** at kentaro.

" **Doton: Domu/Earth Release: Earth Spear** " screamed a enraged Kentaro as he landed his punch directly into her temple and the clash started, neither of them was getting a perfect opening, chakra flowing from both of them as sparks of chakra appeared from this clash of power…but thanks to Fū not having time to build up enough power and distance, Kentaro managed to overpower her but at the same time damaging his hand a pushing him backwards a little bit.

The punch damaged her temple and sent her flying backwards, she gasped in pain as dropplets of blood started to fall from her head, feeling dizzy she couldn't react when Kentaro grabbed her throat and started to feel suffocation...Kentaro was trying to break her neck.

"you…goddamn whore!" Kentaro screamed in rage as he kicked her stomach making her scream but silenced her when he applied more force in hand.

"making a fool out of me!" kentaro kicked her "thinking you're smarter than me, huh!?" he kicked her again "you son of a bitch!" and again "damn bastard!" and again…

"I will make you pay for this, if only you could have handled everything of value, I may have not cared about you and your friend running...but you made a fool out of me with that flashy trick and dared to harm my thugs, this is the end bitch, I will make sure you regret this all your life" said kentaro, blinding himself in rage, as he prepared a punch and readied himself to break the neck of this 'punk', he felt something behind him…

Then he felt a power he has never felt in his life and before he could turn around a see, he saw the arm in which he was grabbing the mint haired punk...severed…

Kentaro screamed in pain as somebody has cutted his arm off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Moments Before XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He could hear something…he called him a he…he is a he.

He heard a battle taking place… " _Fū helped me…_ "

He heard her fighting with something…" _she didn't have to…but she helped me anyways…_ "

He heard someone hurting her…" _she protected me?..._ "

He opened his eyes, he blinked a few times and saw someone hurting her.

" _why?..._ " he though as the bulky man kept hurting her " _stop…don't hurt her…_ "

He felt weak, he couldn't even move...he needed to move, something inside him is screaming at him to do it.

He wouldn't allow others to hurt her…then it started, he started to feel something he couldn't understand, as he felt power starting to flow through him.

This monster was hurting the one who helped him…He wouldn't allow them to hurt her.

He started to glare at this monster as he felt the world getting clearer…He felt power, more and more power as this feeling got stronger.

What was this feeling?

He grabbed a kunai close to him and got up as he saw things getting slower and clearer.

He could see what that monster will do next…unknown to our protagonist, he awakened the need to proctect his loved ones and the will to live... with that, he unlocked his chakra and awakened the **Sharingan** …a cursed kekkei genkai awakened by the will to protect others.

He could feel more power and saw the kunai, without understanding how or why, he managed to coat the kunai with this energy and make a purplish colored saber.

Without wasting time, he dashed torwards Kentaro and cutted his arm off...and then kicked him with enough force to crash him a nearby tree…looking shocked beyond belief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A Few Hours Earlier XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are inside Takigakure no Sato, a rather unique village with a southern asian style and a unique way to live, oh! And also the most powerful small ninja village in the Shinobi World.

As we marvel in it's unique sight, we focus on the Village Head's Residence, where the most powerful shinobi of this village resides, also if we came a little closer, we can see it is rather spartan but we are not here to judge this residence, we came here to know where the fuck he is…looking around the place we come to find where exactly were he is, in his unexpectedly marvelous kage room, the powerful kage of taki, Shibuki was there, if we look closer we can see him freaking out.

Why you must ask, isn't it? It is because Fū has escaped...again, he usually freak out when that happend, he many times in the past has to go and search for her in the outside of the village.

This has been happening a lot lately, you see, he has been one of the few ones that don't hate Fū at all, in fact he see her as hero for holding the nanabi at bay and she is the only one that can proctect them from the great villages attack, making her invaluable to the village.

Fū is their protector but…people didn't see that, they see a monster who killed their loved ones and they treated the poor girl with hate and neglect, in fact, his father has to took care of her before passing away in that battle and that responsability passed to him and he tried everything in his power to protect her, at least she was safe from beatings, neglect and malnourishment but that didn't stop the villagers to hate her and ostracize her and the children following the example of the villagers didn't help either…at least the shinobi side respect her, but that's it, the shinobi side is worried of getting a bad light in the society so they just ignore her if she tries to connect with them, making her very lonely, he may be the only one who truly cares for her, now… he doesn't have time to lose, he has to find her, he will be like Naruto and protect his loved ones.

As he was about to search for her, one jonin entered the room.

"Shibuki-Sama!" said the jonin with a worried tone on his voice.

"Kegon, what's matter?" answered Shibuki as he got serious.

"Kentaro and his group has been sighted in the outskirts of the village" said Kegon with a frantic tone of voice.

After hearing those words, Shibuke head went down, he stood there silent as Kegon grew nervous, went Kegon was about to ask if he was alright, Shibuki's head straighten up and his eyes sharpened.

"TAKI!" ordered Shibuki as 10 individuals appeared.

These 10 individuals comformed the best of the best in the village, this group was made by the late leader Hisen in order to protect the Kage, Daimyo or to capture bijuu, in other words the elite and the ANBU of Takigakure.

"Your Orders, Shibuki-Sama" said the leader of the group.

"Fū is in the outskirts as is usually the place she always go, you will come with me and retrieve her back safely, Ga(Moth) and Unagi(Eel) will come with me, Bani(Alligator) Kujaku(Peacock) Usagi(Rabbit) Hebi(Snake) and Taka(Hawk) will wipe out any menace and clear out the sector, and finally Fukurou(Owl) Koumori(Bat) and Koorogi(Cricket) will be the backup in case something goes wrong, there's always a probability that something may go wrong and I want that to be reduced to a pathetic expression, Kegon call Yōrō and make sure nobody enters the village, NOW LET'S GO!" ordered Shibuki as he went to his serious persona.

And with that, the Fū recovery mission started, after few hours the whole group of Kentaro was wiped out with the exeption of Kentaro and 4 of them.

When Shibuki started to lose his hopes in fiding Fū alive...a miracle happened.

"Shibuki-Sama! A strange source of energy is emanating from that direction!" said Ga to Shibuki in which he sighed, relieved that she was alright.

"She must be using the Nanabi power, let's hurry up before things get out of hands" ordered Shibuki as the group double-timed their speed in the direction our hero and Fū.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Fū and The Protagonist XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fū was tired, that guy really did a number of her...at least her bijuu was healing her but she needed to rest, she hasn't expected things going this way and never expected this red hairedd boy to go and protect her, the only thing she can do now is pray that he will be alright and be able to make it back in to the village.

As she rested, she didn't get to notice the **Sharingan** in the red haired boy but she did notice the mysterious purplish chakra that the boy was emanating and decided to watch the fight.

Meanwhile, Kentaro got up with his vision blurred from the pain of his missing limb, using a special jutsu he stole from Iwa, he cauterized the wound and got ready to fight this ugly motherfucker that dared to do this to him.

"You just made one big mistake you brat...one that you will pay for therest of your miserable life" said Kentaro with fury as he dashed torwards this red haired enigma.

Meanwhile with our red haired protagonist, he was feeling strange, is was as if he was eager to fight this guy, somehow this guy was slow and he could see where this monster will throw his fist.

" **Doton: Domu/Earth Release: Earth Spear** " cried Kentaro as he couldn't control his rage and saw how this red haired boy suddenly disappear.

Kentaro then heard something from behind..." **Genmurei…** " he heard the boy mutter.

Suddenly, Kentaro saw how his vision got cutted in half as if he was dividing himself...he has just been cutted in half and in a gore fashion his organs exploded blood.

As the body of Kentaro keep bleeding from the each half on facing the opposite direction we can see the our red haired protagonist looking at Kentaro with indifference…but if you look closely, his eyes shined with sadness at the unnecessary action and unknown to him, he unconciously deactivated the **Sharingan** …but strangely the purplish chakra surroiunding him didn't deactivated.

He then saw Fū hurt and went to help her but his instincts acted move his head to the right, dodging a kunai with a explosive tag, the kunai ended up landing below the head of Fū.

His instincts kicked again and grabbed Fū and jumped backwards, dodging the explosion.

As he turned his sight to see who dared to do that, he saw 4 thugs getting out the bushes and ready to attack him.

He then started to feel weak again, his strength leaving him little by little...he was starting to lose hope, but he refused and steeled himself, ready to use whatever little power he has to protect this girl from harm as she has done so.

But just before the fight could start, the 4 thugs suddenly were blasted by a dozen of poisoned kunais, killing them instantly.

Then Shibuki and his elite revealed themselves and looked at the red haired boy with an unreadable expression, the boy did the same but glared at them, thinking they were a danger to Fū.

This went on for a while, neither of them making a movement...that was until Fū stopped them.

"WAIT!" screamed Fū as the Nanabi managed to heal her but she still was worned down, she put herself in front of the red haired boy and Shibuki.

"don't hurt him! He's hurt and still protected me, please don't do this!, he needs help!" Fū begged.

"…is that true? that you helped Fū? Even in your state?" said Shibuki as his voice got softer with each word and signaled the taki elite to stop.

He didn't receive an answer as the chakra around the red haired boy disappeared and saw the boy fall unconcious on the grass.

"let's go back to the village, Unagi grab the boy and put him in the hospital, we will talk about this as you come back to the village young lady" ordered Shibuki as he scolded Fū a little.

"Ok Shibuki-Kun" said Fū as she relaxed herself, everything went better than expected.

And with that, the Fū recovery mission was a sucess and they got the enigmatic red haired boy with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A Few Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We found ourselves back in the village hidden in the waterfalls, we can see that everything was calm but…there was noise coming from the Village Head Residence, looking inside, we can see Shibuki scolding Fū, like a worried parent would do when his child got lost in the forest and nearly got eaten alive by a hungry pedobear as they were watching it.

After scolding her, he hugged her saying that he got worried.

"You could have died you know that?" said Shibuki as he embraced a embarassed Fū.

"It's not big deal, it just that...it get's so damn boring in that secluded space." Retorted Fū still embarassed about the sudden contact.

"I...I know but...it's the only place that I know where I can be sure that you can be safe from them." Tried to make it sound less bad but it was obvious that even he found that secluded area a bad place for her to grow up, in fact it's not healthy at all, especially for a energetic girl like her.

After that, they got silent for a while...it went like this for a few minutes until Fū asked…

"hey...why are you always...so nice to me?" said Fū.

Shibuki blinked a few times before answering with smile "Because you're precious to me, that's why"

"huh?..." said Fū with a confused expression.

"you are important to me, I will always protect those that are precious/important to me, I learned that from the hero of takigakure himself, Uzumaki Naruto" replied Shibuki with a smile and glad that she changed the theme.

"that's why you have to protect those who are dear to you...you see, when a person has something important they want to protect…that's when they truly become strong" said Shibuki in calm tone "that's why, you have to protect those who are dear to you."

Fū stood there, marveled at the words of Shibuki...

"If people bond with each other, there wouldn't be wars on this world" said Shibuki in a contemplative tone "to think I grown up that much thanks to that person, he sure was an odd-guy" finished with smile.

"that's amazing, now I know why he became the hero of taki…" said Fū in wonder...then something sparked in her as the determination started to flow over her, she know knew what she has to do.

"Now I know it...my reason to live and become stronger, I will follow the hero of taki ways and become great"said Fū with emotion as Shibuki glanced at her "I will become great, I will never give up, I will never run away and I will never go back on my word!"

Shibuki stood there, shocked beyond belief and for a moment he swore he saw naruto right there but when he blinked he saw Fū with the same shine that naruto had.

"You will become great Fū, but now go to rest, it is now time to sleep, tomorrow perhaps I can find a sensei for you" said Shibuki.

As Fū was about to excuse herself she heard shibuki say with curiosity "but before you go...can you tell me who is that strange red haired kid?"

Fū turned around and say shibuki with a confused look.

"I don't know...I'm serious about that, he too called my attention as I found him with half body buried in the stream" she said in confusion and with the same level of curiosity "when I took him away from there and nursed one of his wounds, he woke up..."

Shibuki listened at her and give her a go on look.

"he would just stare at me, after a while he asked me...he asked me who he was and what he was doing on the outskirts, it was the exact same question I wanted to ask him...it was so strange" said Fū with the same tone of curiosity and confusion "but then he fall asleep and I just nurse his going, in fact, I will going to check him out tomorrow and see what's going on"

Shibuki just sighed, that just leave MORE questions.

"Alright then, go and rest" said Shibuki and Fū went to her home with that strange boy in her head all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Day's Later, Takigakure's Hospital XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _my name…_ " the red haired boy though.

" _what was it?...can't remember a thing..._ " Continued the red haired boy

" _where exactly am I_ " the red haired boy though " _sigh…Yet another thing I can't figure out_ "

Then the red haired boy started to analyse the whole place.

" _white hat…and a white garb_ " he studied " _a person clad in white._ "

" _there are more people wearing white uniforms and white hats, 2 people…dressed completely in white_ " he concluded his analysis.

He then heard it and gazed towards a little girl.

" _that miniature person…_ " he gazed as this girl called for someone called 'mama'.

He then observed that 2 other person that looked exactly the same, only they're bigger…

" _did she just mature before my eyes?_ "he though and saw them go away.

" _perhaps, once upon a time, I bore a similar appareance?_ " the red haired boy though " _will I continue to grow as the days pass by?_ "

He stood still for a while and wondered " _even how I arrived here is a mystery…memory fails to answer my questions_ "

He turned his head and see through the window 2 birds on the branches.

" _I know those birds…they're treeswifts and the first one is 11.4cm length and the other one is 10.9_ " He analysed as the birds flied away " _that insect in my window is a 'nymphalid'. 4.2 in length_ "

" _the tree is something I have never seen before, but I know the height of the tree is 12 meters and 43cm_ " he completed his analysis.

Then he saw and recognized the girl that was coming " _she's called 'Fū' if I'm not mistaken_ "

" _measured high...149cm...weight…45kg…is a female...given name…_ _Fuu_ " the red haired boy analysed.

Then Fū entered the room but saw nobody there, she started to search for the person she wanted to see...the person that picked up her curiosity.

But the more she searched, she couldn't find him anywhere…" _did I got the wrong the direction?_ " she contemplated, as she turned to leave, she saw a red haired head coming from below the bedframe and the matress.

"KYYYAAAAA~" screamed Fū in the most girlish tone she has ever made as she falled on her butt.

"what the hell man!?, you freaked me out!" said Fū flustered and embarassed beyond belief that she let out a such vulgar tone.

"why are you hiding under the bed?" asked Fū as she was calming down, but still embarassed.

"hey…" the red haired boy answered

Fū just sighed again, she noticed that she has been doing that a lot lately.

So she composed herself and the regained remains of her dignity and asked"so...what are you doing? In fact, why are you down there?"

"hmm…what do you mean? I was sleeping of course…" answered the red haired boy as he earned a confused look from Fū "those people dressed in white ordered me to remain on this room for now. I'm forbidden from leaving it's premises"

"not that dummy" said Fū with a curious smile on her face "I'm asking why you are sandwiched between the bedframe and the matress."

"huh!?" said the red haired enigma shocked "you can sleep on the top part too?"

Fū just looked at him in confusion " _this guy is just giving me more and more questions with each passing second!_ " though Fū.

"If that's the case then how can you exert compressional force upon your body?" the red haired boy asked.

"compression?" said Fū tilting her head in confusion

"well...never mind that, I just brought you a gift...something to brighten up your hospitalization" she said in a cheery tone of voice.

They stood there, in silence for a while, until Fū bringed it out.

"hey...thanks for defending me out there, I really appreciate it...if it wasn't for you, I would have died out there." said Fū with a smile and the she asked him "so how are you feeling? When they bringed you here, they said you were exausted and with chakra exhaustion"

He just looked at her and decided to get up...and when he was getting out.

"eh?..." said Fū confused until she saw his pants getting stuck and coming out half-naked.

Fū blushed a little and said "w-wa-wait!, stop! Your clothes are stuck, you are coming out half naked!" with a embarassed tone.

Then the red haired boy got up and Fū instintively saw his private parts...

" _4...4 balls...1 BIG member and 2x2 testicles_ " though Fū shocked, not quite believing this.

" _Usually there's one member and just 2 testicles as the books said and…_ "though Fū as she remember when she learned the difference in between boys and girl in that anatomy book 2 years ago.

"oohhh, aaarrrghhh, uuuurrgghhh" grimanced Fū as she closed her eyes and thinking "it has permanently burned in my eyes"

The red haired boy just looked at her with a confused look as she grimanced, he then noticed it and just tied the medical clothes back calmly as he wasn't bothered at all that she saw him half naked.

Then he turned his sight torwards a strange wooden box, as he got close, he saw something that called his attention.

"hey...what are these?" he said as he picked up a sweet.

"huh?..."said Fū in confusion until she saw was he was meaning with that and snapping out of her funk.

"OH!...that's a mitsudango! They have honey as main ingredient, it is one of taki's specialities, you never tried one before?" said Fū cheerfully and glad he managed to change the theme and opened the box with the snacks in there.

"also you have to eat them with your molars, you don't want to chew it with you front teeth" said Fū, then she turned her head to see that he already use his front teeth, splatering the liquid syrup everywhere.

"whoa!" exclaimed Fū as she evaded a few dropplets of the thick syrup.

"weren't you listening!? I said use your molars not your front teeth!" she exclaimed as she saw the mess he has done, that was short lived as he, again, managed to surprised her.

"where has this been all my life!, they're delicious" exclaimed the red haired boy in bliss.

Fū snapped out of it again and explained "oh...it has rice snack with tons of honey, mixed with soybean, sesame seeds and cream, that means you have chew it with you molars"

"want to give it another shot?" asked Fū.

"you bet, sure thing!" said the red haired boy.

"okay...remember, use your molars so you don't spray everything." said Fū as the red haired boy nodded and she put the mitsudango close...only for him to use his front teeth again.

After seeing the mess, she started to laugh as she heard him say "WHY IT IS SO DELICIOUS!"

This continued for a while and she found out that he was pretty nice, funny and many other things, she told him about many things in taki and then after a while she bringed it.

"so...tell me the truth. You have no memories whatsoever?" asked Fū as the boy looked at her uncertainly.

He stood there, silent in which she got worried for the whiskered red haired boy, in fact she was about to tell him to forget about it until he answered as he looked directly at her with his pure grey eyes and with a serious expression.

"I have completely lack of remembrance...mathematics and written lenguages are no problems..." said the red haired boy and he looked over a corner.

"over there is a pitcher, I know it has water in it, which is fundamental for life" said the red haired boy "things like that I understand, also my I know about certain things, like how to cock and fight are amongst my knowledge…" said in a monotone tone.

"however...I have no memories pertaining myself, it's like they're not existant" said the red haired boy in a sad tone.

Fū really starting to regret asking that question, decided to see if she can hel him in some way and then she knew what to ask...she doesn't know that the answer to that question will be something that she doesn't expect in her life.

"we-well…"said Fū with a nervous tone, she steeled herself and said... "hhmmm...let's start with something simple ok?" she asked and heard the boy nodding.

"where does your sense of memory begin, I mean, what is the thing you clearly remember?" asked Fū.

The red haired boy looked at her...then he made a sad expression and answered.

"the only person I identify...is you and only you" answered the red haired boy and shocking Fū in the process.

And before she could react, she was being hugged by the red haired boy.

"Fū...149cm…the first person to find me and help me…" said the boy in a sad tone.

Fū felt how she numbed after hearing that, somehow he was like her, but the difference is that she had the shinobi sector respect and shibuki's help...but him, he has nobody and no one to be there for him...this boy here, is more alone in this world than herself.

She decided to embrace him, she decided to help him.

The duo was unaware that they were being spied by the elite of taki, confirming that this boy wasn't lying, they went to inform shibuki about what transpired there.

After that, she told him to follow her to the Village Head's Residence and convince Shibuki to let him stay.

" _Perhaps, you can at least be able to live here with me…maybe…you can be my friend…_ " though Fū.

"wait!" said the red haired boy loudly

"what's up?" asked Fū still in the cheery mood

"can you please get me some clothes?" asked the red haired boy politely

Fū blinked a few times before remembering he only has hospital clothes...then she blushed as she remembered his 2x2 pack.

"ok…ok…I'll search something for you to dress" said Fū reluctantly.

And with that, the green haired girl went to 'borrow' some clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Village Head's Residence, Main Room XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shibuki was in deep though, after his group informed about what transpired on that hospital room, from the distrust to pity, that's exactly how he felt about the red haired enigma, this boy was a enigma to even itself.

In this violent world, you sometimes can't trust in nobody, especially strangers, but in this case...is obvious he was confused, this boy didn't remember who he was but it seems he remember to fight.

His thoughs drove him to think of the powerful chakra that the boy was emanating, it was a level of chakra that was on another level, this boy was obviously powerful on his own, the nurses and the TAKI analysed him and found out that he has an unnatural ammount of chakra, maybe if he have the right teacher and with Fū help...then the idea manifested, perhaps he probably would kill 2 birds with 1 stone.

Meanwhile…

After Fū 'borrowed' some clothes, he was dressed with a white samfoo and black asian styled pants with a pair of Geta(footwear).

After escaping from the hospital, she dragged him to the Village Head Residence and entered without trouble.

The red haired boy was amazed, everything was so natural and green, the room was bare but there was a special vibe coming from this place, Fū was showing him around and told him they would speak with the leader of this place and see if he can help him.

After goofing out a little bit, she and him go to a big door.

As Fū knocked, the voice of an adult male told them to enter, as they passed through the door, the light of sun blinded him for a moment before seeing the leader.

It was the same guy who came with those masked humanoids and killed the ones who tried to hurt his...friend?...unconciously he tensed himself.

Fū greeted this guy, Shibuki she called him and greeted her, after that Shibuki put his attention on him.

"so...you're the one who helped Fū, right?" said Shibuki in a calm tone

"ummm...yes I did" replied the red haired enigma.

"well, thank you for helping Fū from those missing-nin" said Shibuki with a smile on his face.

"it was nothing really, she helped me after all, it was all I can do for her afterall…" replied the red haired enigma with a calm but timed tone on his voice.

He noticed that Shibuki was studying him.

" _those whiskers marks!...they resemble the ones Naruto had, but not only that…he looks like Naruto but…thise whiskers mark are red and his face with that hairstyle is obvious resemble Naruto's teammate but not that much, i'll say he is similar to those 2 but he is completely different, perhaps this boy right here could be related to the blond haired hero?. No, there's no way he is related, he is too different from those 2, perhaps it is coincidence, afterall he doesn't remember anything about his past for all everyone, even that boy knows…_ " though Shibuki until he heard the boy asking him something "excuse me, what was that?" asked Shibuki.

"I asked if you were alright" said the red haired boy.

"oh...oh! yes I'm alright, thanks for your concern" replied Shibuki with a happy tone.

"it is just…" started Shibuki as he got the attention of the boy, Fū was strangely quiet and listening "that it came to my attention that you had amnesia, it's that true?, that you don't have memories at all?" finished Shibuki and asking the questions he needed an answer for.

The red haired enigma just looked at him and replied "No...I don't have any memories except when Fū helped me and I just meet you."

"are you sure about that?" asked Shibuki again with a srious tone.

"I'm sure about that, Shibuki-San" replied the boy with honesty.

Shibuki got silent as he verified if the boy here was lying, but it was obvious this boy was confused and probably scared but don't showing any sign of it, then Shibuki sighed.

"well...it's the first time that I came in contact with person who lost memories" replied Shibuki with compassion "I'm not sure if I can help you, regarding your memories, but I can give you a place to live and help you in all I can do."

The red haired boy looked at him with a glad shine of his eyes as Fū cheered.

"oh my! Where are my modals, I completely forgot" said Shibuki as he prepared himself to ask the question "what is your name?" asked Shibuki.

The red haired boy looked at him and said.

"I don't have one" replied with a sad tone of voice.

After that, the room got silent for a moment, until Fū decided to do something about that.

"well, If you don't have a name...maybe I can give you one?" said the mint haired girl with a cheery smile on her face.

This earned a surprised look from the red haired boy and Shibuki.

"are you serious?" asked the red haired boy in which he saw the girl nod

"I was thinking about…Rei(Zero), what do you think? isn't that a cool name?" said Fū approvingly.

"Rei...my name is...Rei..." muttered the boy as his hair shadowed his face.

Fū and Shibuki got worried at that.

"y-you do-don't like it?...maybe I should se-search for a better one-" said Fū as she was interrupted by Rei.

Rei lifted his head and with a loving smile and replied "Thank You, Fū" with a soft tone, making said girl blush and making Shibuki sighed in relief.

"Really...thank you, for giving me a name" said Rei with a smile, with that action, Rei managed to do something that not even Shibuki has done, making Fū show a real smile on her face.

After that, the 3 talked and arranged where Rei will be living and Shibuki having grown a soft spot for this boy despite only meeting him, said that Rei will live with Fū in the Hinata Inn(the secluded area). Fū was really happy as she will have someone to keep her company, plus it will not get boring anymore.

Shortly after that, Shibuki told Rei about the chakra in which got the boy, eager to learn but first he asked the boy a question.

"what will you do once you learn how to use chakra Rei?" asked Shibuki in a serious tone.

"I'll use it to protect Fū, in that moment, even though I managed to beat him, if it wasn't for you, I would have probably failed to protect her, that's why I want to get stronger, that way I would be able to protect those that are important to me" said Rei with conviction and making Fū blush in embarassment and making her smile again.

Shibuki was shocked, for one second he saw Naruto smiling in front of him again, but it was Rei who was filled with determination go against anything, his thoughs were interrupted when he heard Fū laughing lighty

"you dummy, am I that important to you?" asked Fū but unknown to everyone, she asked that seriously.

"well...yeah, I mean you healed my wounds, protected me from those guys, conforted me in the hospital and even helped me have a place to stay with the chance of being able to get stronger, why would you not be important to me?" replied Rei with honesty.

With that answer, Fū rushed at him and hugged him while laughing happily, she has made her first true friend and one of her precious people.

After that, Shibuki registered him as a official civilian of taki and Shinobi, he told him that the next week he will assign a sensei for the duo, he then dismissed them and Fū grabbed Rei hand and rushed directly torwards the Hinata Inn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hinata Inn XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei was amazed, it was really big place, enough for at least 20 people to live in.

Fū showed him around and it was lot, he noticed that this place was a little dusty and old but it was no problem.

after showing him around they played games for a while until it was night, then they took dinner and Fū told him where was his room.

"and this! Is your room, it is a little dusty but I'm sure you will managed to sleep peacefully" said Fū in a happy go lucky tone "Also there are clothes in the closet that are of your size, I think I should ask Shibuki tomorrow about giving you new clothes, alright?"

"you bet, thanks Fū, now I'm a little tired after all of this, it was a lot to take in, isn't it?" said Rei "maybe tomorrow we will find something to do"

"yeah...good night Rei, if you need anything, knock on my door" said Fū with a sleepy tone and closed his panel tone.

With that, Rei went to the futon and after putting himself, he started to think about what happened this day, everything since that moment.

After a while, he closed his eyes and falled in a blissful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TAKI Headquarters XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the headquarters, the cryptanalisis team investigated the clothes of the red haired enigma and analysed for any clue of his origins.

A dark mood and a serious atmosphere took place in the dark room.

"this is such a pain in the ass..." said a bespectacled young man as he studied the clothes.

"indeed...just what the hell happened to him?" said a woman with bluish short hair and red eyes, if she lived in Konoha...she would have passed as Kurenai little sister.

"his clothes are like if they were dissolved and merged together...how can that happen?" said a man with messy hair and nerdy look.

"that's a mystery too...but what calls more my attention is that the symbol on his back..." said the cute woman as her red eyes shined with intelligence "that symbol on the back of this 'pseudo-jacket', that symbol looks similar to the ones bore by the Uchiha Clan...but the spiral in it is more prominent than the typical 'paper fan' symbol that the Uchiha used"

"now that I remember..." said the bespectacled man, earning the attention of the other 2 "a symbol related to spirals and whirpools are the long extinct Uzumaki isn't it?"

"now that you mention it, the Uzumaki were recognized their fuinjutsu and...red hair" said the nerdy man as he voiced a sudden theory "could it be...that boy is related to them? I mean, the boy has red hair isn't it?"

"it may be possible" affirmed the woman "perhaps...we may have discovered a dark secret from Konoha as they had ties with that clan...before they were wiped out that's it."

"that's a insteresting theory, but...we shouldn't jump to conclusions yet, in due time, we will discover more from this red haired enigma." Ordered the bespectacled man "Also...they're good theories, I'll write it down in my notebook(not the electric devise obviously) and investigate more from this 'red mystery'"

"As you wish your majesty" said the woman in a sarcastic tone.

"do you wish a tea, m'lord?" asked the nerdy one in a smartass tone.

"yes my dear slave, with 2 teaspoon of sugar and you my dear pet, be a dear and prepare a sandwich, will ya?" answered the bespectacled man with a royal tone on his voice and put himself in the gendo pose.

The 2 then stopped what they were doing and proceeded to glare at the young man with glasses, generating tension on the room, so much that it resembled when 2 of the scariest prisoners were about to fight and you are in the middle...not longer than 5 senconds later, they cracked and started to laugh their asses off.

"goddammit murasaki, how can you say that with a straight face?" said the nerdy man smirking as the mood around the room did a 180° change.

"If I didn't knew you for so long, I would have tried to break your skull" said the cute young woman, laughing.

"Indeed, if Midori was here, she would have beated me and put me in the hospital" said Murasaki Endo, the leader of the cryptoanalysis team here in takigakure in a amused tone.

Sighing Murasaki said "Okay, we have a really insteresting mystery to solve, it has been a long time since we had a challenge, isn't that right?"

"You bet! I'm really looking forwards to this!" said the nerdy guy.

"don't overexite yourself so much my dear youta, we don't want to hear your groan in frustration...again" said the cute young woman with a playful tone of voice.

"come on Aiko, don't be a party popper, we had a great mystery here to solve" said Endo cheerfully "we have been here for a few days since that 'red enigma' came here and we have work non-stop since then."

"what about this, we will go out for a few drinks and eat some dango before going back to the 'dark hole of death' were we work, what do you say?" said Endo with a smirk "I invite"

"well...it wouldn't be bad to relax a little after all this work, okay i'll bite" said Aiko with a playful smirk.

"naizu! Very naizu, endo-chan" said youta in engrish, making the 2 laugh before this group of misfits departed to have fun, in their own way.

"so...'red enigma'?" said youta as he earned the attention of the other 2 "is that what are we going to call this mystery?"

"pretty cheesy if you ask me, only murasaki would come with something like this" said Aiko in a amused tone of voice "despite being soo cheesy I'm amazed it fits so well"

"I knew you guys would love it~" purred murasaki in a fake-lecherous tone.

"don't held your hopes that high, it has to be approved by all of us first before we name shit like this" said youta playfully.

"admit it, is a brilliant name and it fits so~ well~" said Endo in a girlish tone of voice.

"sheez, I wonder sometimes if I'm your friend or your damn babysitter" said Aiko as she sighed in delight "anyhow, let's have some fun"

"yes sir!" exclaimed the End and Youta.

As the opened the door, they were greeted by the light of the moon and seeing their chance they posed like the pillar mens in jojo big adventure with multiple menacing kanji appearing out of nowhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX To Be Continued XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Strange Dreams and Revelations

Sorry for taking so long guys, I was working on 10 new fanfic projects that I'll test out soon if you like 'em and don't worry I will try to make this arc short and obviously pass into the action I want this fanfic to take, maybe around the next episode I'll end the "meet everyone" part and start the missions out there, but for now let's focus on their emotional development...

Oh! Also I'm telling you I'm not dead nor I will be one of those who leave his/her stories static forever but I will update sporadically.

Strange Dreams and Revelations

Everything was dark, whatever angle you tried to look at was the same, dark.

But something strange was the whispers, ressonating and dancing in this strange dark world, if you where to put attention...suddenly, everything stops abruptly.

Then the whispers started to chant with a ominous tone.

 ** _A carefree breeze...dancing freely around the orange eddie..._**

 ** _A bursting ember...powered by the prideful paper fan..._**

 ** _A blinding thunder...protecting the calm waves of the windy port..._**

 ** _A powerful torrent...flowing among the whirlpools..._**

 ** _A strong earth...a unexpected gift of life..._**

 ** _A pair of mirrors…reflecting the souls of others..._**

 ** _A warm body...touching the heart of others..._**

After that chant, the world started to become brighter and brighter until it was pitch white.

Rei then open his eyes and calmly rose up from his futon, sitting there he just decided to stare at the nothingness, this was the first time he was able to 'dream', usually he would just close his eyes and then awake refreshed for the new day...after staying there, wondering what did those words meant.

Then he heard a bipping and saw it was 8 in the morning, nearly 9. Sighing, he turned off the alarm and he dressed himself with a white samfoo and black shinobi pants with black ninja sandals.

Today is the day, where he and Fū will meet their sensei and it has been nearly 3 weeks since he started living with Fū...he has learned a lot too, currency, history, games, how to make food and mainly understanding many things that he needed to know, all thanks to Fū, the energetic mint haired girl.

Thinking about her brought a smile to his face somehow, he didn't know why but she always managed to make him happy, speaking of the angel, here she was.

"good morning, Rei" greteed Fū in a happy mood.

"good morning, Fū" answered Rei with a smile.

"did you sleep well?" asked Fū with a soft tone on her voice.

"Yeah...I guess?, just a confused that's all" said Rei with honesty

"it's that so..." said Fū while watching Rei with a worried tone

"hey, don't worry about that, just a little disoriented, that's all" said Rei and assuring her that he was okay, she worries a lot about him.

"if you want I can tell you later about this weird dream I had, what do you say?" offered Rei to calm her down.

Fū started to think about the offer...and accepted it with a smile "Alright, you better tell me about it"

Rei smiled and the duo went down to have a nice breakfast, they talked about stuff and Rei told her about the things he learned, resuming, they had a good breakfast.

After finishing their breakfast and cleaned the dishes, the 2 of them went to the garden and started a chat.

"I got a note from Shibuki today..." said Fū as she earned the attention of Rei.

"really? What did it say?" said Rei with enthusiasm as he managed to make Fū smirk.

"it said that today we will meet our sensei as you have already grew accostumed to the village" said Fū as she saw he was already familiar in the shinobi sector...she started to think about how the civilian sector will react when he'll go there, until now he didn't seem to be interested in going there as he already said he liked to be in the shinobi sector, she can only hope the civilians will not do something to make Rei dislike her...her train of thougs was stopped when she heard Rei ask a question.

"So...what do you think our sensei will be like?" asked Rei.

"I really hope it's not one of those cold and serious senseis" answered Fū as she was glad he managed to snap her out of it and said "that will be a total turn down, isn't it?"

"I can only hope he or she is not of those lazy sensei" said Rei in a unusual seriousness "it's just that...I have a feeling that if we have that kind of sensei, he/she will play favorites with us"

Fū was startled when she saw Rei with that expression, usually he is calm and carefree, a little dummy, a can be playful and weird at times, but over all that he was a really good person, the only time he saw him with that expression...was when that missing-nin hurted her.

After that both of them got in silence until she felt a warm coursing her body.

"I don't think so..." said Fū with optimism and snapping Rei of his seriousness "Shibuki-Sama will never allow that kind of person as our sensei, I believe that everything will go smoothly" " _I hope..._ " said and though Fū as she was too worried about a sensei playing favorites with them.

"You're right Fū, we can't think like that" said Rei as he got up and gripped his hands together "we will get a good sensei and we will become stronger." Finished Rei with determination in his voice, Fū grinned at that and then an idea popped on her head.

"hey Rei!" called Fū as Rei turned to see what she wanted.

"what about we train a little before go?" said Fū with a smile and eager to train "what do you say?"

Rei stood there, thinking about it a little and then he answered "sure, why not?, it would not be bad if we sparred just a little."

After that, they got into the garden and begin their spar,as they were concentrated in their little spar, Rei started to think about many things, the most important being when he found out a week ago he was a natural good fighter, it was when Fū invited him to train with her that she pointed out that little detail, after that, they sparred 2 times everyday also...she kinda helped him understand what chakra is, since Shibuki explained to him what that energy was, he understood the concept and the day after he started practicing his use of chakra.

At first he didn't knew how to start, he was able to bring it out but not actually be able to use it, it wasn't until Fū gave him an idea, she saw her drinking a glass of water that the idea suddenly came to him, he would use a glass full of water and try to make sure the water will not fall when he turn the glass upside down, at first the water would just explode.

After a few days of trying, Fū catched him in the middle of his improvised chakra control training, he then explained to her that he was training on how to use chakra, then to his surprise she asked him if she could join him on the improvised training rather eagerly, he of course give her the chance to try it out...to his surprise, she managed to hold the water for 15 seconds before the water falled down, when he asked how did she do that she would respond him with an answer that would give him the reason about why it wouldn't work, she was releasing chakra from the tips of her fingers and managed to mantain the water in the glass...it was then when he noticed what was he doing wrong, he was releasing his energy in the form of a burst from his palms, making the water explode.

It was then when it came to him, if he released the chakra from one point, he would create a vibrating skin that holds the water, scattering the energy like before was like wasting chakra unnecesarily, it would be like a squirt gun, the smaller the hole the farther it shoots...but that doesn't mean he mastered it yet, he needs to do that to point it will become like breathing...if it wasn't for Fū, he would be still stuck trying to figure it out, since then he and her decided to train together, it would be a lot easier to learn something if the 2 of them trained together and she invited him to train with her with ended in finding out he was a natural fighter.

After that they trained together non-stop and right now both of them can hold for a full minute the water on the glass and became a little stronger thanks to her.

After the spar they saw they were going to be late for their appointed sensei and rushed to the Village Head's Residence and meet their delayed meeting with their sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Village Head Residence XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shibuki was in deep though, he has been trying to solve the mystery that has started to become popular among Takigakure, especially the shinobi sector.

'The Red Haired Enigma' as they called it, has been causing a lot fuss as they days pass by, as he sent his TAKI corp to observe and study him, just more questions has arised from this red haired boy.

Just who is him…and what the hell is he.

"just what happened to you Rei?" wondered Shibuki as thousands of question plagued his mind, he could still remember the things they managed to find out about Rei yesterday when the cryptanalisis team, the doctors of the hospital and TAKI corps found out something important about what was Rei and when to inform him, they labeled him as 'sui generis'...

XXX **_Flashback_** XXX

Shibuki was worried, this is the first time he saw the 'fabulous trio' serious about something, he found this rare as the hospital doctors, his elite corp and cryptanalisis team came together to inform about something really important and he knew it was related to Rei as he can see their expressions, those emotions reflect feelings that are not normal upon them, in fact he has never see them like this before...he hardened himself and prepared for whatever they have for him.

"it's kinda odd to call me at this time of the night and more so when all of you did so at the same time" said Shibuki with a serious but curious tone of voice.

"I'm surprised too Shibuki-Sama, I didn't expect they will come here." Said Ga(Moth) as everyone in the room was as surprised to see them here and all of them sharing 1 though on their mind 'they know something about Rei...'

"Well?, what are you waiting for? Tell me what is this about?" commanded Shibuki as the elite of Takigakure asked to inform first and they other 2 parties approved.

"Sir, we found out something that shocked many of us in the corps...this boy is a prodigy" said Ga(Moth) in a tone of wonder "I have never seen so much talent in my entire life, he not only is a natural good fighter but a VERY smart person for a boy of his age, not only with the bare minimum of knowlegde of chakra he managed to bring it out...but control it and even invent a chakra control exercise" informed Ga(Moth) as he shocked Shibuki and the rest of them narrowed their eyes a little but if you could see their eyes, it was clear they shined curiosity and praising the little 'boy' if he was human...

"Excuse me?" asked a shocked Shibuki "could you repeat that again?, are you telling me that a boy with only knowing that chakra exist, he found out a way to awaken it...and create a chakra control exercise?" finished Shibuki and having a look on his face that screamed an explanation

"correct, Shibuki-Sama, this boy after hearing your explanation of chakra he managed to bring it out and create a simple but incredibly effective way to control your chakra" said Ga(Moth) as he bringed a glass full of water "I'll give you a demostration of what this exercise do..."

"Unagi(Eel) please show Shibuki-Sama about what you witnessed" ordered Ga(Moth) as Unagi(Eel) turned the glass upside down...but the water didn't falled, making everybody except the Takigakure Elite widen their eyes in surprise about the impressive feat this 'red haired enigma' managed to do.

"As you can see, Shibuki-Sama, the 'red haired enigma' created this simple but clever way to control your chakra and in a record time" said Unagi(Eel) and shocked everyone at this revelation, this boy was good...WAY to good "when our group tried this exercise out...it took us 1 day to be able to hold the water in the glass until it became natural" at this, the room grew silent and everybody was on deep though...this boy just created a complex but simple way to train your chakra control with having barely any knowledge on how to use your chakra nor asked for hel plus it took the elite a while to dominate this exercise.

"the exercise is based on creating a 'vibrating skin' on the surface of the water with your chakra coming from your fingertips, making the water stay on it's place no matter how hard you try to move the glass" said Ga(Moth) with a calm tone of voice "maybe in the future, we will use this exercise to make the next generation of our Shinobi force have a better chakra control, you know how fast kids pick up if you explain it well enough"

"what's more impressive is that this boy took only 5 days to complete this exercise and dominate it...right now he is able to hold the water for a 1 full minute, quite impressive for a boy of his age" praised Usagi(Bunny) as she was quite interested on this boy since he came to this village.

The whole room was shocked, this boy without knowing it has helped Taki and created a simple but complex chakra control exercise that will help many people in the future...and this 'boy' created it with only having the knowledge of chakra existance...with only understanding the concept of the mix with physical and spiritual energy...he was able to go THAT far.

"I can say this boy is a prodigy on his own right and we will be wasting the talent if we pass him to any normal jonin of the village..." said Ga(Moth) while praising the red haired boy for this feat as his comrades started to praise the boy too, much to her surprise...well she can't blame them, this boy...no prodigy managed to pick up her curiosity and really wanted to train him herself with the jinchuuriki too as it was obvious Fū was a prodigy too, she already proved that fact by dominating Takigakure's special taijutsu and having a unconcious use of chakra.

"If we find the right sensei and play our cards right, he will become a unvaluable asset to this village and it's future" finished Ga(Moth) as everbody started to think of that possibility, if they played the cards right...they will probably obtain the ace they need to prevail in the shinobi world, being lucky enough the jinchuuriki and him will make this village great again, just like it was before the foolish elders of that time punished kakuzu unjustly for failing a mission that nobody would have survived, only for him to go berserk and leave this village with their kinjutsu stolen with leaving the village reduced to a pathetic level, if it wasn't for the hero's water, they would have probably be exctinct and the worse thing is that kakuzu is still alive out there...that's why since then, the civilian council didn't have any say in the shinobi affairs of takigakure no sato, since they had a rough time thanks to them in first, second shinobi world war.

Everyone then stopped their train of thoughts when they heard shibuki speak.

"I see..." said Shibuki, having recovered himself from the shock he recieved and having the attention of everone there "I'll decide who will train them after hearing the report of the cryptanalisis team and the medical team" as he looked at the cryptanalisis group with a look that told them to inform their discovery and of course the TAKI found themselves in silence, eager the discover what the 'wonder team' as they affectionately nicknamed the group, has discovered.

The leader of the group, Murasaki Endo, came forward with his team and said "with pleasure Shibuki-Sama"

"Going straight to the point" said Endo seriously as he put himself in his 'Gendo Pose' "We believe that this boy may be a decendant of the Uzumaki Clan and probably have close ties with the recently extinct Uchiha Clan" said Endo while shocking the entire room minus the medical team, as they got contemplative about that.

"we found out that the symbol that this boy had, is mix between the Uzumaki trademark symbol and the Uchiha symbol...but it's not the first time this symbol have been around" said Aiko earning the attention of everyone but her team "we found out recently by reading the ancient records of Takigakure that the Uzumaki helped in a great deal to make an alliance with the Senju and Uchiha, being said clan one of the founders of Konoha and the Hi no Kuni in general." This fact surprised a little as the people on the room started to think a single idea, 'from where did they got that information?'

"as you know, this event caused fear around the world" said youta as he adjusted his glasses "the union between the Senju and the Uchiha made the clans of other countries fearful and banded together to create in what would become in the future, the hidden villages and the SOS(Shinobi Organisational System) and the world we see today and we found out something interesting in this process...investigating more about this, we found old scroll buried in the ancient records of Taki...the scroll has a similar symbol that the boy had."

With that piece of information, everyone got surprised as they never expected they had something so important buried in their records, everyone though Kakuzu stole everything from the vaults and burned down the library of taki, even when they searched in the ruins to see if something survived the results were the same...burned scrolls.

"where did you found that scroll? Last time we checked, the old library was burned down by Kakuzu after he escaped from the prison" demanded Shibuki with authority as he narrowed his eyes at the cryptanalisis team.

"we found it by accident when we were searching for answers..."said Endo as he went to explain the how did they found it "we though that if we got lucky finding something in the burned library we will find something...but after hours of exploring we saw it was pointless and gave out, as we were leaving the place, Aiko near falled when she stepped on what we though it was a pile of dust and soot, after we saw it was a scroll we bringed it back to study it and see what it was..." with this he picked the curiosity of everyone in the room.

"after we got to our workplace, we found surprinsingly hard to open the scroll...after a time when we were about to give up, by miracle we managed to open the scroll and to our surprise we unlocked a rather big scroll…it seems it belonged to an Uzumaki that visited taki went the attack happened and hide in the burned library." said Aiko as she managed to surprise the whole room, nobody expected to find something so important in the now old ruins, the shinobi sector was already thinking of making a meticulous inspection on the ruins, it was obvious there are more important things buried there.

"when we tried to open the big scroll, we found it rather hard to open it thanks to having a ancient fuinjutsu lock, but not impossible, thanks to being a ancient fuinjutsu lock we managed to decypher it and open it" said youta as he decided to praise the clan "I'm amazed of how skilled the Uzumaki where on that time with fuinjutsu, no wonder why they were so feared."

"when we opened the big scroll we found out that it was containing important information in the form of a report and with that the symbol that the 'red haired enigma' had on his clothes, the symbol origin came from a secret alliance between the recently extinct Uchiha-Clan and the long extinct Uzumaki-Clan, it was obvious that this was a historic record of the Uzumaki." said Endo which shocked the entire room, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, they had something THAT important buried in soot and dust?.

"you see...we found out that the Uzumaki happen to be distant relatives with the Senju and kept close ties...but what differienced the Senju from the Uzumaki was that they didn't wanted fight Uchihas...in fact they never did participate in the famous conflict between the Senju and Uchiha, sparing them of the recentment both clans had for each other and managed to befriend the Uchiha-Clan after a long time."

Everyone couldn't believe it, how something so important was hidden in the ruins?, this would be considered a SS rank secret on Konohagakure!.

"Thanks to this, the Uchiha and the Senju managed to get a neutral ground and this ultimately lead to the creation of Konohagakure, with them creating 2 symbols of friendship, the leaf and the spiral symbolizing the close ties with the Senju and the leaf...and the paper fan and the spiral, symbolizing the friendship that the Uchiha and the Uzumaki had." Said Aiko while as the entire room was listening to this important event "this lead us to conclude that the 'red haired enigma' may have close ties with both extinct clans, perhaps the boy may be a dark secret of Konoha for all we know and we happen to accidentally discover it..." finished Aiko with a contemplative tone.

After that, the whole room was quiet, you could hear the crickets outside the residence as the deep pregnant silence filled the room...that was A LOT to take in, considering that there's a high probability of this boy having a kekkei genkai(Bloodline Limit), maybe more than one, this boy maybe is a gift from the heavens...Takigakure may have been blessed with a powerful shinobi that will bring glory to the village, the elite confirming the boy being a prodigy just make it more probable that the 'red haired enigma' may have said bloodlines.

"dark secret you say?" said Shibuki as he picked up everyone attention and he narrowed his eyes a little as he looked directly into the eyes of the cryptanalysis team "what do you mean by that?"

"we found many strange things about him, including the state of his clothes and his retrograde amnesia, it's possible...that this boy escaped from Konohagakure for whatever reason, possibly the Clan Restoration Act and in the process got hurt." said Endo with a serious tone of voice as everyone there narrowed their eyes and contemplated the idea...but the doctors looked like they were considering that possibility "but that's only a theory, we consider that he lost his memories due to trauma or something similar and we came to casually find him...perhaps the medical team of Takigakure may have a better answer to that, considering they had studied him closer than we had, aside from that, that's all we managed to find for now." finished Endo as he looked at the medical team with a unreadable expression on his face

"Thank you, it was rather...interesting to hear that, now...I want to know about what did the medical team found to call me at night." Commanded Shibuki as he ordered the Medical Team to inform him of the unusual boy and his recent medical records.

"well Shibuki-Sama, we called you here to tell you something really important about red haired boy since he came from the hospital and somehow escaped with the jinchuuriki" said one doctor as he picked up the attention of the whole room "we found out that his body is...unique."

"his body...has a unique structure, I have never seen something like this before and what's more intriguing is his blood...it doesn't match anything at all!" exclaimed the doctor as the room got shocked for that.

"unique body structure? His blood? What are you trying to say with that?" said Shibuki as he narrowed his eyes as the whole room was looking at the medical team for answers as the cryptanalisis team looked like they were thinking about something.

"what I mean is that his body is unique to only him, he incredibly look human on the outside...but on the inside he is different as it his blood" started the same doctor, she was Midori Kawamura, the head of the medical team of takigakure and the head of the hospital "when we recieved the 'red haired enigma' on the hospital, my team called me to check him out as they found 'anomalies' on him, when I made an analysis on him I found out that his skeletal frame was completely different from other humans, after that we started to study him and record everything that we can get out of him and the results were something we didn't expect...I made a few test only to be sure we weren't making any mistakes." Midori finished as she got the attention of everyone.

"after the test, we found out that his blood and dna material didn't matched at all with the records we had in the hospital..." said Midori as a sense of foreboding was starting to surge around the heart of the people in the room,

"his body and blood was exclusive to only him, he is similar to humans but I don't think he classify as one...his DNA is more complex than a normal human, his blood type is unknown and practically exclusive to only him, his body structure is more complex but definitely stronger than a normal human being, in fact his body is more complex and stronger than a human." declared Midori.

everyone got shocked beyond their core as they cannot believe what they were hearing.

"at least we managed to know that he is a male and that his DNA is similar to human as if the human DNA was the base...but aside from that, the 'red haired enigma' is completely different for normal human beings, this boy is faster, stronger and thanks to TAKI and the cryptanalisis team we confirmed that this boy is obviously smarter and talented than anyone in the village." said Midori "we can say for sure this boy has a kekkei gen..." but before she can continue, many interrupted her with the obvious questions.

"he has a bloodline!?" said Shibuki stupified for everything he has discovered and got eager to find more about this.

And with that started to rain the question on the poor woman, 'what kind of bloodline he has!?', 'what will probably do this bloodline', 'this bloodline can be passed?' and so on...until the woman shut them on rather hotly, incredibly she managed to shut them up and some of them be kinda embarassed about the whole hype, she then composed herself to explain.

"well, I'm sure he has one but what it does...I don't know myself, he has to show the bloodline for us to see." Said Midori "I don't know if it can be passed down or what it is, but I'm pretty sure it IS a kekkei genkai, maybe in the future or in a mission he may use the bloodline, perhaps when he use it we will know if this boy has a bloodline related to Uzumaki or Uchiha or in a more probable scenario he will show a new kekkei genkai to the world." The whole room got contemplative, they know now that this boy is different from a normal human being, with all that the information they had collected, they still don't know much about the boy, besides that he possibly has ties with 2 extinct clans and had a unique body and blood exclusive to only him, and a mysterious kekkei genkai which it's still has to be revealed, that he could have probably run away from Konohagakure for whatever reasons he had and that they found out about a secret of Konoha.

"Aside from that, we only know that this 'boy' is similar yet different from the humans, we still don't know if he is compatible with one as we need more time to find out more about him, for this reasons we classify him as 'sui generis'"said Midori as she confused some of the people on the room "it means he is one of it's own kind as he is unique and in a class by itself"

"I suggest to take it slow and calm, if we rush things we may end up making a mistake of biblical proportions" said Midori as she informed all she needed to say "that's all we know from him that required your attention, Shibuki-Sama."

Everyone got silent as Shibuki hair shadowed his eyes and then said...

"I'm really glad that you informed me of things so importants as this, we can obviously say that Rei as Fū decided to call him, is really special and practically a unvaluable asset to this village so I as the leader and Kage of this village, assign TAKI our elite to train the Jinchuuriki and the 'red haired enigma' Rei together tomorrow and you will surprise me, it's that clear?" commanded Shibuki as the leader of his village.

"crystal, Shibuki-Sama!" replied in unison the 10 strongest ninjas of Takigakure no sato and proud elite of the charismatic and kind leader of the village.

"Now, I mark this conversation as a SS rank secret of this village for obvious reasons, you will not tell a soul about what transpired here and make sure to not say anything about this." Ordered Shibuki as he heard the nods of everyone in the room "Also you will kept investigating on your areas and record every single finding you get, is that clear?" he heard the nods of confirmation of the cryptanalisis team and medical team.

"You are dismissed" said Shibuki as everyone got out of there, all of them to rest as this was too much for today.

When Shibuki saw that nobody was close, he sighed and started to massage his temple as this was way too much for him to take, he then went to rest as tomorrow will surely be a interesting day.

XXX ** _Flashback End_** XXX

He couldn't sleep well after what transpired yesterday, too much to think, so many probabilities and theories running on his head, just thinking about it made his head hurt from the overload of information, his thoughs leave him to think about the day after Rei and Fū started living together, but I started to think about it and told him to become accostumed to the village first to addapt himself in this enviroment and that is better to take things slow first, at first he was a little hesistant but Fū managed to convince him and since then she showed him around, it had been 2 weeks and half, he wrote a note before going to sleep that told them to come here today for him to assign him a sensei for both...well sensei's to be exact as his elite will train the probably most powerful duo and ninja that this village has ever produced.

" _I will probably be gambling with the future of Takigakure but right now Rei is important to us as he is our only chance to be great again._ " though Shibuki as he then narrowed his eyes as a wave of optimism started to flow over his body.

"this is our chance, despite everything he is still a good person and refuse to think like that, he befriended Fū and became her first true friend, even when he was hurt he protected Fū despite everything, a normal person would have runned away but he didn't, I don't think he will run away, he is the kind of guy who will protect his precious people with his life..." wondered Shibuki with a smile "he is just like Naruto and together, we will become great."

Shibuki then heard someone knock his door, he knew it was those 2.

"you can come in." said Shibuki as he saw Rei and Fū go forwards.

"Yo! Shibuki-Kun!" greeted Fū cheerfully.

"good morning, Shibuki-Sama" said Rei camly as he observed the room.

"good morning and thank you for coming" greeted Shibuki as he earned the attention of the 2 young kids "as you must know, today you will meet your sensei as now that Rei is a accostumed on this village I have nothing to worry about you Rei feeling disoriented and try to search things around the village and have to settle down."

"Now without any preamble..."said Shibuki as he then called for his elite.

Out of the shadows, 10 persons appeared in a rather unique fashion...

The one that was masked as a moth appeared from a purlish cloud in the shadowed corner of the room.

Another with a mask of a eel appeared from a puddle in the floor.

Another with a mask of a bunny just appeared suddenly as if it has jump from the window.

One with a mask of a peacock appeared in a flamboyant fashion.

2 appeared from the left and right with a mask of a snake and alligator in absolute coordination and prepared themselves...

One that has a mask of a hawk appeared in a whirlwind on the ceiling and jumped down...

And finally 3 individuals appeared as if they were made of shadows and prepared the 'surprise'...the had the mask of a owl, a bat and cricket.

All of them suddenly made their characteristic position and...posed in together in rather unique fashion to everyone in the room...if you were to be there, you would have probably though that the fucking powers rangers discovered you selling drugs to the children...in fact they were posing themselves as if they were power rangers!, not that anyone in the shinobi world knew about the power rangers.

To anyone in the room, they swear that for a moment they saw many kanji of the word 'menacing' coming from them.

After a few moments blinking, Shibuki just put a hand on his face and Rei look at them as if they were just silly people pulling a 'prank' on Shibuki...

"AWESOME!" cheered Fū as she has never seen something that awesome coming from a elite and started to fuss over how awesome that was and if they could teach her on how to do that shit, Shibuki snapped out and looked at Fū stufied at that and Rei just stood there, not understanding what the fuck is happening on this room, he didn't knew if he would grab Fū hand and run away from these weird people or just fight them...what to do...

"excuse me, can you please tell me what the fuck are you guys doing?" asked a flabbergasted Shibuki as he could practically feel their blush through their mask.

"we just lost a bet with the 'wonder team' you know..." said a embarassed Usagi(Rabbit) as all the others couldn't believe they just did this and nodded.

Shibuki blinked a few times until he sighed tiredly and started to think on how the cryptanalisis team can pull this crap, " _I mean from where the fuck they get these ideas and make people do it!_ " then he heard Rei say something.

"what was that?" said Shibuki still in daze no thanks to this shit.

"I said who are these people?" asked Rei politely as he started to scan the individuals of these room, which earned to get him noticed by the 10 elite ninjas and even see their surprise to see him analyse them and already trying to get answers from them.

"hell yeah!" said Fū with enthusiasm "we are going to have a cool badass sensei!" she said as she compressed her hand in a punch and lifted it torwards the ceiling from the sheer emotion coursing through her and surprise the room, especially the elite of taki as they kinda expected from her to tell them they're lame.

" _we really need to mantain this girl out of the wonder team reach, god only knows what kind of sick shit they're going to teach her_ " the whole TAKI though in incredible unison and coordination.

"so..." said Fū in a rather cute fashion and make everyone turn to see her "who is our sensei? I mean is not normal to have 10 people present here..." she said as she found herself rather shy to have so many people giving her attention and started poking her fingers.

This rather surprised the people of the room except for Rei as he was now trying to deduce who is their sensei, they hadn't seen these side emotion coming from Fū, especially Shibuki as she was rather similar to naruto in term of personality, this is the first time that Fū was showing herself a little shy.

"well...your sensei or senseis are..." said Shibuki as the 2 kids were now looking at him directly "all of them actually."

Rei opened his eyes in surprise as he focused on the people...no, new senseis to be and even though they are weird, he knew they are formidable just by appearing like that undetected and so fast that he doubt he could have reacted in time, as he looked at Fū, he swore her eyes got bigger and somehow 'cute' at the same time while wearing a happy expression on her face.

"rock on!" cheered Fū as Rei smiled a little at her enthusiams but then narrowed his eyes a little as suddenly an idea sparked in his head, making him put a doubtful expression.

"why so many senseis?" wondered Rei out loud without knowing he just said that and not just thinking it, that earned the attention of everyone and surprised the ninjas on the room not expecting that kind of question.

"somehow...it's feels so unnatural to have so many senseis around...why is that?, what could have probably brought so much attention to us." said Rei outloud and making the ninja a little unnerved by the sheer intelligence showed by Rei as Fū tittled her head as she too started to think about.

"what could have caused such interest in these people? Who are they..." wondered Rei again as he narrowed his a little further as he was looking for answers and completely unaware that he brought the attention of everyone, all of the TAKI were all shocked to see such a keen mind in someone so young...well they kinda expected this coming from him as they knew he was a genius in human terms, as their new senseis, they can already see this boy is going to be a great shinobi.

"oh come on Rei" said Fū as she earned the attention of everyone "they are going to teach us on how to be strong, isn't that great?"

Rei stood there and looked at Fū with worry written on his face but she come close an assured him that it would be alright.

"just trust me on this one" murmured Fū on his ear with a smile on her face, Rei just looked at her perplexed for a moment before sighing with a small smile.

"I think I just worry too much" said Rei as he turned to see the elite of takigakure "I hope we all get along and I'm really looking forwards to this" as he said that, the one masked with a moth mask just lifted her hand and made a okay sign.

"ehem!" fake coughed Shibuki as the whole room turned to Shibuki "now that I have your attention, you will be trained by this people and they're of course teach you how to be a strong ninja of Takigakure no sato." he said as he heard Fū cheer again and Rei to look at the group.

"to ask your question Rei" said Bani(Alligator) "you just happen to pick our attention and the very few times that we saw you and her, we noticed that you 2 had a great potential and decided to help you bring it out" he said with a soothing tone as Rei looked a little exceptical but thanks to Fū he just decided to give it a try.

"Alright! Meet us in the 'Area Zero', we'll be waiting for you inside the ruins" ordered Ga(Moth) as she and her other 9 partners body flickered torwards the area.

"you heard them! Now go to the 'Area Zero'" said Shibuki with enthusiasm as he waved his goodbye to the future dynamic duo.

"you got it! Come on Rei!" said Fū as she rushed with Rei torward the 'Area Zero'.

Rei wondered what kind of place would that be...ruins?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Area Zero, Esperanto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of rushing torwards a strange secluded area, they stopped in the entrance of the 'Area Zero'.

Marveled by the beautiful sight, Rei started to pick up details at the unique place, a mix between unique ancient ruins and nature, he would have tough it was a clearing if it wasn't for the strange road up there.

"Fū what is this place?" said Rei as he was still in daze from the strange and nostalgic feeling coming from this place.

"hey Rei! come this way!" called Fū eagerly as Rei swore he saw fire burning inside her beautiful childish eyes...and then she started to run forwards.

"alright!" said Rei with enthusiasm as he started following her through this strange area.

As he was running he saw many things that appeared strange to him, some parts were made of...metals? also the wildlife seem dangerous but aside from that, this place is beautiful.

"here!" screamed Fū with a cheery actitude as she waved her hands over a strange cliff.

As Rei reached the top, he saw an incredible panoramic beauty and it was full of life and rivers and...

"everything is so...beautiful, what is this place?" said and asked Rei as he marveled on this strangely nostalgic but beautiful sight, it somehow filled him with hope.

Fū giggle a little and answered "that's our natural reserves here on taki, this place is where we our water, food and everything that make us live here."

Rei looked at her and then back at the sight, he then noticed a strange building over the strange clearing.

"what is that over there?" said Rei as he pointed torwards the strange ruins..." _something about that place seems...familiar_ " though as he looked a Fū to answers him.

"oh that, that place is where we are supposed to go." said Fū cheerfully as they started their sprint torwards the strange ruins, Rei followed swiftly.

"really?" asked Rei curiously as he watched Fū giggle.

"yeah, I heard from some ninjas about an ancient legend related to place..." answered Fū as she looked at the now closer ruins, jumping the small streams.

"ancient legend?..." repeated Rei as he saw himself dragged torwards the strange place.

"uh huh" nodded Fū as she and Rei landed on a rock as they stared the now big ancient ruins as the waterfalls and cascades surrounded the enigmatic place.

"the lengend says that this ruins falled from the sky a long time ago, before the ninja villages even existed." said Fū with a smile as she jumped down torwards the entrance and with Rei following her rather easily "I only know that from this place, but it just an old legend" she finished rather abrutly "I knew where this place was but the ninjas never let me go there as it was always protected by the special forces...one time I managed to sneak out and saw this place from distance, but...they catched me and sent me back."

"why so?" asked Rei with curiosity and quite bothered that they made Fū sad.

"they say that this ruins are sacred or something like that" said Fū as she started to walk forwards, while thinking about this place "but anyhow, we are here and like they said, they'll be no more farther than a few rooms from here" she finished and started to run inside the ruins.

"you got it" said Rei as he dashed with her and went inside the abandoned ruins.

As they runned, the crossed a strange room and where greeted by the sight of what looked like a calcinated city.

Rei seeing this place made him sigh as he felt himself strangely connected to this place... Fū noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder and cheered him up.

"don't worry Fū, I'm fine, just got something into me." said Rei as he percieved someone around here and made a expression to Fū.

Fū noticed his expression and understood they were not alone on this place

"you can come out now." said Rei with calm tone of voice as Fū waited for the attack.

At first...nothing happened, absolutely nothing at all, fucking nothing, Fū was about to giggle because she could see that Rei wasabout to blush in embarassament until she saw Usagi(Bunny), Ga(Moth) and Kujaku(Peacock) coming out of the shadows.

"how did you knew we were there?" asked Kujaku(Peacock) as he wondered if the boy was a sensor.

"I didn't" said Rei with a small smirk on his face in which the 3 black ops tilted their heads to the left until they snapped out of it, if you were to had jojo trained eyes, you could have seen the kanji stupid over their as practically feel their blush of embarrasment through their mask.

Sighing Ga(Moth) said "alright, now that both of you are here I'll take you to the training grounds." And with that she grabbed the 2 kids and shunshined them to the place where they'll become the protectors of their village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Area Zero, Caravan XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the shunshin, the duo found themselves in a weird clearing and they're still in the ruins obviously, it was weird that a small forest can be here.

After walking for a little bit, they found themselves in literally what resemble an abandoned caravan on a big clearing, but it wasn't abandoned at all.

It was filled with life.

"well...here we are!" said Usagi(Rabbit) with optimism "these are the special training grounds of takigakure, our training grounds."

The 2 kids where looking around curiously, until Ga(Moth) called for them.

"Alright you 2, come here." Said Ga(Moth) as she whistled, signaling her comrades and friends to come out.

As the 10 got ready ,they presented themselves to the children.

"my name is Ga(Moth) as you know and I am the captain of the TAKI, it's a pleasure to have you here." said short white haired beauty as she revealed her voice to be quite sexy, revealing herself to be a female to the kids.

"the name's Unagi(Eel) and I'm the second in comand after our captain, ka-chow" said the odd dark blue haired man, as he used a special jutsu to flash his mask, surprising both kids.

"my name is Usagi(Rabbit) and I'm the third in command, I'm glad meet you." said the white haired woman with a soft and gentle tone, her long twintails waving in the soft breeze.

"hey baby!, I am Kujaku(Peacock) and I'm the fourth in command, good to see ya here~" said the flamboyant young man, waving his long unusual multicolored hair.

"my name is Bani(Alligator) and I'm the fifth in charge and the strategist and tactician of the group." Said the deep and militant toned man, he is a mountain of muscles.

"sup kiddo, Hebi(Snake) here and I'm the medic of the group." said Hebi(Snake) in a happy go lucky tone, she looked pretty petite with her black hair waving in the wind

A group of 4 people went forwards and presented themselves.

"greetings, my name is Taka(Hawk) and I'm the leader of the recon group with my 3 comrades here." said the blond haired man with a rather calm demeanor.

"hi there~" said Koorogi(cricket) with his cheery actitude, similar to Fū.

"glad to finally meet you" said Fukurou(Owl) with his deep and soothing voice.

"kikikiki" gigled Koumori(Bat) as she waved her hand and made a peace symbol.

"Now that you know who we are, we'll start the training right now." informed Ga(Moth) "first you will spar wih Unagi(Eel) to determine in what level you 2 are and see from where we should start improving."

Rei and Fū got determined as they looked at Unagi(Eel).

Unagi(Eel) just smirked through his mask, eager to know how powerful they are, also because he could feel the pouts of many of his comrades, especially from the playful bat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Rei & Fū vs Unagi(Eel) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And just like that everybody but the 2 kids and the Eel masked individual shunshined away from there.

Unagi(Eel) looked at the 2 and started to warm up a little bit until he spoke.

"just because you 2 are kids it means I'll go easy on ya" said Unagi(Eel)

"don't understimate us" said Fū as she got ready to fight this guy, with smile on her face and ready for the challenge.

Rei just looked at Unagi(Eel) with his eyebrows narrowed, ready to battle.

"alright, come at me whatever when you want" said Unagi(Eel) as he got ready to fight.

Rei stood there and started to scan Unagi(Eel) to see if he has any openings only to find none.

Fū not wasting time, rushed torwards Unagi(Eel) and jumped high in the air.

" **Takigakure Senpū/Hidden Waterfall Whirlwind** " performed Fū and attacked directly.

" **Hisuishou/Flying Water Soar** " Unagi(Eel) jumped and his body got covered in a barrier of water and dashed torwards Rei and sucessfully evading Fū attack.

Rei eyes widened a little when he saw Unagi(Eel) perform this technique and seeing him dashing torwards him with his powerful barrier/armor of water made his resolve strenghten and heightened his physical and mental senses, making him dash torwards this blast of terror and slide below the attack, sucessfuly dodging it, although he got his clothes wet in the process, without wasting time he got up in the direction where Unagi(Eel) crashed and saw impressed how Unagi(Eel) crashed in a nearby rock, breaking it into pieces, suddenly his mind sparked an idea and memorized where the rock pieces have fallen.

The whole TAKI got impressed at the tactics Rei used to evade the B-rank water ninjutsu, they thought he would jump to the left or right, they never though he would slide below the jutsu.

As Fū recovered from her attack she rushed to Rei side and help him in what she can.

Rei noticed Fū coming but then he saw Unagi(Eel) perfoming another water jutsu.

" **Suiretsusen/Water Fury Flash** " Unagi(Eel) performed a strong water-elemental forward thrust, managing to separate Rei and Fū, making her backflip to evade the attack and forcing Rei to jump to the left.

Rei understanding what Unagi(Eel) was trying to do, he jumped towards Unagi(Eel) and when he landed he kicked a rather small rock torwards Unagi(Eel) forcing him to use one of his arms to deflect the attack, Rei looked at Fū which she understood the message and dashed forwards.

" **Muchikui/Bug Bite** " muttered Fū as she managed to hit him...or that was she though, because Unagi(Eel) saw her coming and managed to discreetly use **Kawamiri** and hide in a nearby tree.

When she saw it was a log, she didn't waste time and used her **Rinpungakure** torwards the sky, when the scale powder make contact on the sun light it exploded in a powerful flash and temporarily blind everyone except herself, seeing her chance she grabbed Rei and hide on a bush nearby.

After the blinding light ceased, Unagi(Eel) started to look out from his spot for the kids " _where the fuck did they go?_ " though Unagi(Eel) as he smirked a little to himself " _that really was a smart move from the girl, this is really becoming interesting_ ".

In the bush, we can see the pair trying to get ideas on how to beat this guy.

"he is strong, more strong than both of us together" muttered Rei as he had his eyes closed from the sudden flash as his mind was racing to get any idea on how to beat this guy.

"I know, how we will be able to beat him?" muttered Fū as she tried to find this guy, despite being in this situation, she took it as a really interesting a funny challenge, smirking a little bit.

As Rei opened his eyes, he started to search from where did this guy go.

Both of them silently observing everything constantly, they both knew he will find them soon and they needed to do something fast.

From a safe distance, the TAKI started to evaluate these 2 obvious prodigies.

"Impressive, I didn't expect for them to last this much against Unagi-senpai" said Hebi(Snake) as she looked at where the kids were hiding.

"I admit that they have potential but the girl is rather reckless and incredibly fearless despite being in disadvantage." commented Ga(Moth) as she observed the behaviour of the girl "maybe I'll have to work with that."

"I find this spar really interesting also the red haired enigma didn't wasted any moves..." commented Bani(Alligator) as he heard his comrades nod in approval.

"did that girl smirked?, she practically revealed her position" said Fukurou(Owl) as he lifted an eyebrow behind his mask.

"oh damn this gonna be good~" said Koumori(Bat) as she looked that Unagi heard that.

Back in the bush, Rei looked at her with an idea.

"I think our only option here is to outsmart him" muttered Rei as he looked at Fū directly in her eyes.

"how so?" muttered Fū, before Rei could answer her, the pair senses screamed them to move and in a odd fashion they grabbed the roots of the bush and used them rocket their bodies torwards the clearing and evading the attack of Unagi(Eel).

" **Suiton: Suidan/Water Release: Water Bullet** " screamed Unagi(Eel) destroying the area where the bush was.

Unagi(Eel) then looked torwards the pair and clapped his hands "bravo!, you kids sure have good senses, you actually managed to dodge to that."

"this isn't over yet!" said Fū as she dashed torwards Unagi(Eel) in which he dashed torwards Fū and clashed in a taijutsu match where Unagi(Eel) obviously had the upper hand...until Rei throwed a piece of wood torwards his neck in which he was forced to use one hand to break the damn thing, which said action earned him a kick on the gut.

Fū was about to rush and kick this guy ass until she heard Rei.

"Fu, jump backwards!" ordered Rei in which Fū followed the command and backfliped, sucessfully dodging the water shurinkens that Unagi(Eel) summoned, when she landed Unagi(Eel) was about to knock her down swiftly but was stopped by Rei who managed to surprise him from below and kick his arm away.

" **Senpuukyaku/Whirlwind Leg** " muttered Unagi(Eel), seeing his legs free, he managed to perform this technique sucessfully and used the pirouetting kick to push away the 2 talented kids...but didn't expected for the girl to backflip and the boy dodge the attack by going below him and kick his leg and making him lose balance, but seeing his chance, he decided to show the boy about why they called him Unagi(Eel).

Unagi(Eel) body started to discreetly discharge a strange transparent substance that covered his body in a second, then he discreetly used his chakra to saturate the air around him to make the already damp air to create water around him causing the substance to react and make himself slimy, all of this in just a few seconds, giving him the appareance of somebody who just used **Suika no Jutsu/Hydrification Technique**.

Fū reacted fast and tried to connect a punch only for her fist to "slip" away and get covered in the viscoelastic substance, making the poor girl feel icky.

"EEEEWWW~" exclaimed Fū as she tried to get the disgusting substance away from her, only to see it expand.

Rei went forwards and punched Unagi(Eel) in the chest, only for his arm to slip away and get covered in this strange goo.

Before the 2 could react Unagi(Eel) did the handseals and used a powered down version of **Suiton: Taihōdan/Water Release: Great Cannon Ball** and launched it torwards the sky, making it rain around the field with dropplets of his slime on the water.

And without wasting time Unagi(Eel) used " **Suiton: Mizuame Nabara/Water Release: Syrup Trap** " making it spread around the area, making a small pool around the 3, trapping the 2 kids in his trap and sucessfully covering the field in the adhesive trap.

"so...how is it?, now you know why they call me Unagi(Eel)." said Unagi(Eel) making the 2 kids look at him.

Rei was sickened but curious, why?, well for one part he can't move his feet and it was a really uncomfortable to feel the slime around his body and for the other he couldn't understand what did this guy just did to turn the tables like this and that really fascinated him, to him this was a test to see how strong he really is and unconsciously he smirked at the prospect of a challenge, Fū noticing the smirk on Rei face just give her the drive she needed to get up and face this challenge.

Unagi(Eel) noticed the smirk on the duo and thought " _they are smiling?...wow those 2 are something else, they are not scared at all, in fact they look like they are ready to go against me despite the fact I'm holding back, did these kids enjoy fighting stronger opponents?...that's really something very rare to see these days._ "

" **Deiton: Deiben/Mud Release: Mud Whip** " Unagi(Eel) summoned a pair of mud whips on his hands that mixed with the slime, giving the whip a purplish blue hue in color.

Rei was trying to see how he can defeat this guy, he can't defeat him with taijutsu alone, he needed more power, he will need to use chakra to get out of this and beat him.

So Rei clapped his hands together and started to concentrate in molding his chakra, at first he didn't feel anything until he saw a purplish spark and reached it.

Rei opened his eyes as the will to fight shined in his eyes and a purplish chakra covered his body, Unagi(Eel) stopped death in his tracks and his eyes widened, he didn't expected for this boy to power up that fast.

Rei then instinctively used the concept of **Kage Bushin** from the late Uzumaki Naruto and used a unique technique that was exclusive to him.

" **Sougenmu/Twin Dream** " muttered Rei as a solid featureless purplish colored shadow emerged from him and faster than Unagi(Eel) could react he got punched in the chest and send him flying backwards a few meters.

Rei then used his chakra and separated the sticky water out of his feet in a ripple pattern and went to help Fū.

"Thanks Rei, I owe you one" thanked Fū and she used her **Rinpungakure no Jutsu** to flash, blinding Unagi(Eel) and hide in the trees.

In the safe place where the TAKI was observing the pair, impressed by their performance.

"that's impressive but they still lack many common things, but that's okay, is a mistake that can be easily fixed also they haven't been trained in the ninja arts." said Kujaku(Peacock)which earned the nods of his comrades "also even though Unagi(Eel) isn't being serious, it's impressive for their age to be this powerful, they made Unagi(Eel) use 25% of his power."

"I also detected something strange in the attack the boy used against Unagi(Eel), it was like a **Bushin** and something else mixed together, also his chakra is quite unique, it is the first time I see a purplish chakra." analysed Taka(Hawk).

"it is not like the ninjas of Hoshigakure, it is something else entirely, it simply doesn't match anything I have seen." said Usagi(Rabbit) "also the way he fight is also quite unique." This comment made made some of them nod again.

"this is going to be interesting, also the girl may be reckless but you have to give her credit that she is powerful to learn all those basic techniques and take it to this level." praised Koorogi(Cricket) "also the boy doesn't get behind, even though he doesn't know ninjutsu he is already grasping the concept of them and making it work out"

"to think Shibuki-Sama only teached her the basics and managed to master and complete the techniques by herself is quite a feat." commented Taka(Hawk), subtly telling everyone that the mint haired girl gained his interest, something that only happened twice in a lifetime.

"should we stop them?" asked Hebi(Snake) earning the attention of her comrades "maybe things will go out of control and get them hurt, remember it's only a spar."

"don't worry about it, remember this spar is to test out how strong they are, nothing more." answered Bani(Alligator) already eager to train the 2 prodigies "after all, we will train them to become great ninjas and I'm already looking forwards to how far they can go." finished the rusty alligator with a smirk hidden by his mask.

Back on the battle.

Unagi(Eel) could already detect the kids hidding in the trees, smirking because even though the pair was actually giving him a challenge, making the respective handseals Unagi(Eel) put his hands on the floor.

" **Deiton:Deisuiheki/Mud Release: Muddy Water Wall** " using the slime, mud, earth and water of the clearing, he made a wall of this elements and make it fall, making the mud wall to give out and "dissolve" on the ground, covering the entire field with mud mixed with slime and sucessfully hide from the perspective of the kids, Unagi(Eel) then started to swim in the mud without anyone noticing with the exception of his comrades and like that the odd man started to silently swin and surprise the pair.

Meanwhile with Rei and Fū, they were freaking out a little, they didn't expected for this guy to disappear like that.

"This guy completely disappeared, where this guy is?" said Fū, a little worried that they will be defeated and forgetting that this was just a spar to test out their strenght, but overall that she was really happy to test out how strong she is and that this was a really good challenge.

"I don't know, but something tells me that this guy knows where we are" said Rei as he knew they just have taijutsu to attack and defend themselves, being Fū the only exception with her flash bomb.

As he was focusing on how to beat him, he saw a spider going down with her thread on a nearby branch and starting to build her spiderweb...it was then when Rei had an idea.

"a thread..." muttered Rei which earned the attention of Fū.

"huh? What did you say?" asked Fū while looking at Rei curiously.

"I just got an idea, Fū...can you make a thread of chakra?" asked Rei as Fū looked at Rei with a curious look.

"I think so, but I never really tried it before." responded Fū with honesty.

"then I want you to use the cobweb on your left and put chakra in it" said Rei, as Fū tried it she found out it spanded, it amazed her that she could do something like this, though she was unaware it was thanks to the Nanabi sealed in her that she could do this, inheriting the "essence" of bug-chakra, she could use any type of jutsu involving insects...not that she knew this little detail yet.

"wow" said Rei impressed "I didn't knew you could do that"

"me neither" said Fū as she started to play with the cobweb and spread it in her hands, accidentally forming a classic spiderweb on her hands, Rei seeing this sparked an idea and voice it.

"Fū" called Rei, earning the attention of the girl.

"yes Rei?" answered Fū with a smile on her face, happy that she discovered a new ability that she didn't knew she had.

"I think we should use this new ability of yours to trap this guy" said Rei as she looked at her in the eyes, making her blush a little "do you think you could be able to do this?, if you can't it's ok, I'll think of something else."

Fū smiled and told Rei that he shouldn't understimate her, which he just nodded and explained what was the idea he has to trap this guy.

"I understand, I'll do my best Rei-kun~" said Fū happily and put herself in position.

It wasn't long before Unagi(Eel) jumped from behind them, covered in slime and mud.

" **Deisuishou/Muddy Water Soar** " performed Unagi(Eel) and launched himself like a rocket torwards the 2 kids, which they incredibly evaded him, perhaps the mud made his "dirty" version of **Hisuishou/Flying Water Soar** slower but more powerful as he completely obliterated the tree, then he used his momentum and backfliped torwards the 2 kids...what he didn't expect was for what happened just after that.

"gotcha!" said Fū as she flowed chakra through the cobweb, making it react and managing to sucessfully trap Unagi(Eel) in mid air and restricting his movement, he got stunned by the cleverness of this kids and Fū with a war scream used the jump of Unagi(Eel) against him pulled him 180 degrees in the mid air with her finish it by slamming his body against the floor which luckily for him was covered in mud and softened the fall...but it still hurt like a bitch as he literally crashed in the mud and dirt, in which he got covered but still trapped.

"I did it!" said Fū as she posed like Serena from the Sailor Moon series with multiple kanji with the word "happiness" suddenly flying behind her, Rei stood there and smiled at her and then he focused on the place where Unagi(Eel) falled, only to see...mud.

Unagi(Eel) cringed a little from the slam and also he was quite impressed " _I didn't expected for her to know_ _ **Mōjōrō/Net-Shaped Prison**_ _, she really got me there, that was a really clever move._ " though Unagi(Eel) calmly as he analysed the situation with his eyes closed as he put himself in a pose of thinking, until he dramatically opened his eyes and spoke in a ominous "but it wasn't enough.", build up his chakra, he produced more slime and slided of the net prison went to surprise the 2 kids.

Rei heard what he said and warned Fū about not sing victory before time and suddenly he saw a geyser of mud and from it he saw Unagi(Eel) emerge from there and saw him go through handsigns.

" **Deiton: Tajuu Bushin/Mud Release: Multiple Clones** " spoke Unagi(Eel) omniously as he flared his chakra, making the mud and slime of the the field surge and form what seemed to be hundred of mud clones.

Suddenly the clones started to go through handseals and shouted together in a rusty tone of voice " **Deiton: Rōga /Mud Release: Wolf Fang** ", suddenly at the side of their clones a pack of wolf sprouted from the rest of the mud, making an army of wolves and clones that covered the area.

Rei and Fū got visibly shocked, they didn't expect for this guy to do this.

Unagi(Eel) saw their shocked faces he started to giggle a little and then he said "Alright, that's enough, you can stop worrying about me now." and just like that, he made a handsign and all the mud clones and mud wolves started to harden until they were solid rock and crumbled away in a cloud of dirt.

"you kids are really amazing, to think you made me use a great deal of my power reveals where you guys stand right now, though you guys are still chunin to low jonin level in terms of power." said Unagi(Eel) as the pair snapped out of their thoughts and remembered this was just a spar...they took this spar way more seriously than they thought.

"are you 2 alright?" asked Unagi(Eel) a little worried he went overboard.

"I'm alright, just a little shocked you could pull that."said Fū with a playful smile on her face, amazed by the strenght her sensei have.

Rei relaxed a little and said "don't worry about me, I'm okay."

Then the 3 heard a voice coming from the nearby rock over the left, it was Ga(Moth).

"that was pretty impressive, especially from someone who only knows the basics." she praised as her comrades appeared behind them.

"well, I already measured your level and I can say you are powerful enough to hold yourself with a low jonin, but you 2 lack the training so we'll start right now" said Ga(Moth) and with that said, the elite inmediatly sit down the 2 kids and explained to them the chakra fully and told them about how to use it properly, after that the group told them to take off the day to rest and that tomorrow they would learn on how to properly use chakra.

After the duo went home, TAKI went directly to Shibuki and informed him of what transpired and the new theories about Rei bloodline, he ordered them to look at Rei carefully also he complained about Unagi(Eel) using ninjutsu and his bloodline against the duo, thinking that he went way overboard on the duo, after a short discussion the problem was solved.

After a month, the duo learned how to use chakra control, but not completely mastered it, also they kinda bonded with them, especially Fū who somehow managed to worm a soft spot on the elite group and not only that, with the training Fū managed to flourish and become stronger and faster than she already was and also discovering new abilities that she herself didn't knew about it and incredibly mastering it rather quickly also many of the TAKI teached her bug-based ninjutsu in order to make her powerful, all in all, she was doing really well.

Talking about Rei, he really proved to be something else when he started his training, completely mastering the chakra control exercises in record time and he also incredibly took taijutsu really well, so much that in the usual spar with some of the TAKI, he held himself pretty well, including that Fū and him bond got stronger they became the perfect duo, both of them complimented each other, giving a challenge to the elite of Takigakure in every spar.

One day...Rei asked if there was a way to fully master his chakra and fast...there was one and it was the most hardest one, in fact many died trying this out and only a few ninja where able to pass this hellish test, being Kakuzu the only one who made it in the record time of 24 hours, being their late kage the second place took 40 hours and the captains of TAKI took 60 hours, ALL who became the kage of Takigakure passed, being Shibuki the only exception and the only one who didn't do the infamous test.

You see...there was a special place around that was practically between the Area Zero and Takigakure, where an ancient temple was built during the creation of village, this temple had a underground sector where the " **Hell Climb Pillar** ", it was said that whoever climbed the pilar will become a powerful ninja and have the potential to be a "god among shinobi", this was the infamous test who made the best ninja of Takigakure and also the reason why they kept Fū away from Area Zero, being her she would accidentally find the temple and probably fall on the test and die.

...the height of the pillar is 24 meters and its greatest circumference is 7.20 meters, it was constructed with a slippery polished stone with oil flowing from the top and drenching the entirety of the pillar.

The system is set up so that the oil reaches the bottom and then is taken back up to the top, so that it constantly flows much like a fountain.

In order to climb the oil-covered pillar, one must use chakra control in order to stick to the surface of the pillar, largely as part of a stamina test in which one must maintain the chakra for a prolonged period of time.

While the pillar is not perfect and is cracked at some locations, the cracks in the pillar contain traps, one of which shoots concentrated oil out of the pillar with enough cutting power to cut through a pen perfectly.

This test only allows climbing the pillar with chakra and no other help, there is no exit other than climbing the pillar.

The higher you go the more protruding is the pillar's shape, making it gradually harder to climb, the walls surrounding the pillar are more protruding than the pillar.

Resuming, it was perfect for Rei to master his chakra and be able to e more powerful, Fū heard everything and decided to join Rei in this challenge, after a while the duo talked about it with their senseis and they allowed them to take the test BUT under they supervision.

And just like that, they went together torwards this temple and found the infamous pillar.

Then they got pushed to the bottom where they found themselves drenched in oil, to survive this and master their chakra they got filled with the determation to live on and become stronger.

The challenge was set and the 2 were ready and so they started to climb up.

15 Hours elapsed until Fū realized how to stick to the pillar after Rei told her to look at his hands and feet, Rei has progressed 15 meters.

25 hours passed and Rei is stuck at 18 Meters and Fū on 16, due to the amount of concentration needed for this, neither of the kids felt hungry or sleepy.

3 hours later (28 hours since the test began) Rei is at 19 meters and Fū 18, Fū discovers the first trap: Oil blasting at high pressure, both are momentarily stuck, Rei manages to use chakra to dive through the oil blast.

9 hours later, (37 hours since the test began) Rei reaches the top and told her a way of how she could pass.

9 minutes later, Fū uses the High Pressure Oil stream as a slide and launches herself towards the outer wall, thus reaching the top with Rei help.

In 37 hours and 9 minutes, these 2 kids managed to pass the challenge that claimed the lives of many ninjas who failed at this, proving they had the potential to be a "god among shinobi", especially since they surpassed the record of the late kage and more importantly the record of the TAKI who tried the test in their younger days, making them determined to try again and see if they can surpass their late record.

The day after the test, Shibuki found out about the kids climbing the pillar, at first he was happy but then he freaked out and got like a worried parent making a scene in front of everyone, luckily enough Rei and Fū managed to calm him down just enough to give them the week free to do what they wanted.

The week after, they found out that their control over their chakra was perfect and decided to ask Shibuki if they can learn on how to use ninjutsu.

"I don't know..."said Shibuki with worry shining on his eyes

"oh come on Shibuki, we are more than ready to learn on how to use them, I mean we climbed the pillar!" said Fū while using the most feared technique in the world...the puppy eyes technique that claimed the heart of so many people since the humanity has memories, seeing he was still able to withstand it and proving to have a powerful will, Rei decided to talk.

"what about just letting us know what kind of element affinity we have?" asked Rei earning the attention of Shibuki and Fū "that way we will know what kind of ninjutsu should we start with and also our 10 senseis will be teaching us what kind of ninjutsu should they teach us, they'll know what kind of jutsu we'll use...also they could save our life if we were to face someone stronger than us."

Shibuki at first looked doubtful but ultimately give in for 2 reason, first one about Rei being right about having to use ninjutsu when a stronger foe appears, second being curious about what kind of elements will the 2 have.

Sighing Shibuki gave up and told them"...Alright you 2, I'll let you know what affinity you have." As he said that, he looked under his pocket and brought out 10 special chakra papers and give each one a paper "just put chakra in the paper and we'll see what affinity you 2 have."

"Alright, you got it!" said Fū eagerly to find out about her affinity she started to put chakra in the paper... at first, nothing happened but then the paper split itself in a V form, then the 3 remaining fragment started to change in a unique way...the one on the right turned into a shiny dirt and crumbled away in dusty manner as if you were seeing gold dust...the one on the left got wet/damp but with colors...as if someone spilled ink on paper but with colors...then the middle and the most interesting...it wrinkled but then the colors started to dye out the paper until it resembled a mess of colors in the fragmeted piece of paper.

Shibuki was practically resembling a koi fish by now and Rei was looking at her piece of paper as his eyes shined with emotions.

"it's beautiful..."said Rei in daze like a fly seeing the mortal light, Fū at hearing this blushed and dropped the paper.

Shibuki was completely stupified by this, it was the first time he saw something like that, what kind of affinity is that? It's like it "coated" the affinities that Fū is supposed to have.

"Shibuki? What does this mean?" asked Fū innocently with Rei putting attention to it.

Shibuki snapped out of his thoughs and looked at the paper and analysed it, then he answered.

"hmmm...it seems your elements are wind, earth and lightning but it seems something is "coating" your elements...perhaps it may be some kind of bloodline." This answer got a curious look coming from Rei and got starts shining in the eyes of the mint haired girl.

"me, with a bloodline!? AWESOME!" cheered Fū with happiness as Rei showed interest on that fact.

"and what kind of bloodline is?" asked Rei rather bluntly and earning the interest of the mint haired girl who also got curious about the bloodline she has.

"I don't know..." said Shibuki with sincerity "but I know it's the kind of bloodlines who is influenced by chakra, perhaps Fū chakra is special."

"I think we should ask our senseis if we want to know on how to use that bloodline of yours." suggested Rei.

"yeah...maybe they'll have a clue, also thanks Shibuki-kun!" said Fū happily.

"your welcome" said Shibuki, happy to see his favorite jinchuuriki this happy "I think you should start too Rei, that way I'll determine what elements you have an afinity for." suggested Shibuki, curious about what will this boy show.

This picked Fū curiosity and saw how Rei nodded and started to put chakra in the paper...

First, the paper split in the middle, cutting the paper in 4 pieces...and then each piece of paper had a reaction, one ignited and turned to ash, another one wrinkled, the other one got damp and the last one turned to dirt and crumbled away...

" _Impossible_ " though Shibuki as his eyes widened in pure shock for just a second and then his face went emotionless " _nobody has ever managed to have 5 natural affinities...with the exception of very particular individuals, even then only handful of those individuals obtained naturally the 5 affinities, being the mythical sage of the six paths the first one who had the 5 elements naturally...you can train to master the 5 elements but it's completely different if you are born with them...you have the advantage to counter any jutsu they throw at you...you are on a whole different level if you have the 5 of them...you will have an easier time mastering ninjutsu, it will not be hard at all._ "

"Shibuki?" asked Rei getting a little concerned about Shibuki and Fū was getting worried about Shibuki, especially with his expression showing nothing at all but plain blankness.

"SHIBUKI!" screamed Fū as Shibuki brinked a little in surprise and started to blink.

"are you alrigh there? you got quiet suddenly." said Rei a little worried about the humble man "what I got is something bad?" asked Rei.

Shibuki blushed a little and answered "yes I'm alright, thank you, and no you didn't got anything wrong, in fact you got something pretty rare for someone so young."

"what do you mean?" asked Rei curious about what would his elemental affinities are.

"you got 5 affinities, all the basic natures, fire, wind, lightning, earth and water." said Shibuki with praise as he looked at the 2 with pride.

"that's amazing!" said Fū as she looked at Rei with a look that screamed fun.

Rei just did the characteristic uchiha "hn" and smirked a little with clenching one hand.

"you 2 will be excelent ninjas, but you will need to take this slowly" warned Shibuki as the 2 kids put their attention to him.

"many times, shinobi and kunoichi hurted themselves practicing ninjutsu or even dying by accident" said Shibuki as the 2 took note of that.

"you 2 will tell about your affinities to your 10 senseis and you 2 will only train your ninjutsu with them, is that clear?" ordered Shibuki as the 2 kids nodded.

Sighing Shibuki told them to take the day off, after the 2 kids got out he told Ga(Moth) to come out.

"you know what to do, go." said Shibuki as Ga(Moth) nodded and went to inform TAKI about what transpired in the room.

To be continued...


End file.
